The Meadowlark Hostage!
by ColorGuardSweetHeartHottieFury
Summary: What if the Armada kids were captured but never freed. What if five years later Megs wanted another but young adult. What if she was captured? What will happen to her life and how can she be protected by the Autobots? What about falling inlove or life?
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise!

_The Meadowlark Hostage__!_

* * *

><p><em>Please be respectful to this story I wrote this story based on my mom as she had some things happen to her in college and as a teenager she is a victim of rape and several other things. I also would like to dedicate this to my older first cousin K. because she has seen and had so much happen yet she continues to smile and be happy she is an inspiration to all. Also my roommate who also with the same name as my cousin K. I wish her the best for she was abused this past fall by an ex boyfriend. I would also like to thank my friend M. who is now safe with other family and away in another state by another name. She was the one who I ever had shown any writing to when we were children and met as fourth or fifth graders. I am glad I was able to talk with her and catch up this past summer after graduating as we attend separate high schools, she told me she had to flee several states away for she was and has been abused by a close relative (not blood related). I am glad and thank the Lord she is safe but feel this story has a bit to do with her too I felt she should be represented as she went through so much and I regret not being able to talk more or be around more in our high school days and help her as we helped each other in junior high I'm happy to know that she is happy and safe where she now is living. <em>_**So I am dedicating this story to these people and any victims of rape or abuse of any sorts, this includes date rape victims. Also this is to thank the borrowed angles in this world who go out of their way to help these people or are trying to find ways to stop such things from occurring.**_

_OH AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, SUBMIT FEEDBACK, OR SEND ME IDEAS THAT YOU MAY HAVE  
><em>_  
><em>_I got the idea of the name from a song from The Bakers Wife called Meadowlark, I like the Sarah Brightman's version. I chose to name it meadowlark because like the song the lark who was blind I'm going to have a college girl being taken hostage she has a gorgoes singing voice and has amazing dancing skills (of course she will know color guard as I said most of my characters in my stories will because I love it so much) but she is unsure about her singing talents because she was pushed down but still loves to sing and knows she's good. She is blind to the fact about men for like most of my main characters she wouldn't have dated for she is always unsure of dating. You see I choose the name because the song a king takes the lark to the palace ask her to sing for him then one day when she sits and sings by the water a Sun God comes and gives her sight and ask her to fly with him. You see where I'm going with the story (nudge nudge) ;) ;) Although she refuses him in the song and is found dead that day by the king, I am going to revamp it and keep it going on what will she choose and how can she become free, as several twist and turns will occure forcing her into a whole new life and into new experiences that she wouldn't have to be in or have had to make if her life had stayed the way it was. It will be action packed with mystery, chaos, romance, and much much more. So I hope you will enjoy the idea for the story for this will be just like a story about a good life sinking to a harsh abused life (with a silver lining coming to her). I will worn that **this story will be either rated T but highly rated and cautioned or it will be M but be ok I will try to leave out swearing (cause I don't like it) but this is a hostage story so there is bound to be things that happen.** Tell me what you think about this idea email me especially if you think certian things shoudl happen in the story._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise<strong>:_

* * *

><p><em>Part 1: Scream of you Life:<em>

It was a beautifully gorgeous starry March night. The stars were shining there brightest, the moon was aglow, the apple orchards of central and eastern Washington were beginning to be in bloom. And a beautiful wavy brown hair young looking girl sat in a college campus watching the movie Shooter with a group of friends some of whom had computers and others had blankets, while others talked about the upcoming final the next day. They all cheered at the big gun seen in the woods joking about things like "Yeah my neighbors just moved out." When the cabin was lit on fire, they all were having fun and laughing.

The brown hair girl looked like a sixth grader but was somewhere around 5'5 ½ " she sat in a striped shirt from Rue 21 that was black with dark gray sparkle lines going around. The shoulder area was squared off with the collar area hanging down to reveal a bust. However she wore a black cami underneath as to not reveal anything although she had really small bust compared to the three girls that were in the lounge with her. She wore baby fat jeans that had a very cute design on the back pockets with glitter stuff and the metallic silver cat. Her makeup was suttle with a blue tint to her mascara with some bright blue mixed into her silver sparkle eye shadow almost making her eye's pop out which were a deep sea green but at one point she blinked they changed to a hazel gold. Her eye shadow was a sparkly sparkle silver to match her outfit and had plenty of sparkles with a little bit of bright blue almost forth of July blue eye shadow on the fold of her eye fold as if to be eye liner. She had gorgeous pink redish lips that are sort of tulip shaped with a smile that could brighten a room, she has minty clear lip gloss on, and no blush on her pink cheeks. To tell the truth you would have thought she was a giant porcelain doll, she reflected the look of one.

Her skin is very white but soft with no blemishes except for a small spot on the indent of her chin that looks more like a freckle. Her feet look extremely small for her age and as she rest her foot on the foot rest it is noticeable that she is wearing children shoes for it says size three. Her shoes are a fancy looking metallic silver flat that match her outfit, especially since she has a large headband for her small child like head that is also a metallic silver with fake clear jewels placed here and there along the headband makes her outfit look fancier and well put together.

She sits on a three person couch by herself that faces the windows on the other wall that the televisions sits however the group of friends crowd around her on the other three person couch (one of whom is asleep and taking up two spots), then one person lays on a lovers seat while a girl sits on a foot rest watching him play on the computer, another two boys are near the girl sitting by herself. They both sit in individual seats and the cutest in the room sits near this girl however the way she sits near him is as if she finds him cute but doesn't know him.

As the movie ends, the teens all get up and walk over the furniture, they all say individually while stretching or leaving the room "Happy Birthday Ellaina"

While she says "Yeah thanks" while saying to others or a few of them "It was nice meeting you." All the teens look tired as they leave, one boy is talking with the cute guy who sat near Ellaina earlier about a aviation final the next day, "Hey Chris thanks for everything, it was great getting to meet all of them I'm glade I finally did, oh and thanks for everything you made this birthday extra special I'm glade you didn't go home yet." Smilling at the shorter guy in the room with dirty blonde curly hair and blue eyes he smiles and waves telling her "It was no problem El, and what best friends do for each other. That's what best friends are for. You did so much for me this past quarter after my world crashed I just wanted to do something for you. Any ways that's what a good friends do for each other."

As she smiles back and the stars sparkle in her eye's she tells him "No really I mean it, can I help you carry anything down?" he tells her no and so she tells him night and tells the other guy how nice it was to meet him and heads for the elevator. Luckily the group had just been in and the Asian spiky haired guy with glasses who had been asleep through part of the movie held his hand out so the elevator door wouldn't close and Ellaina could get in. As everyone but one got off on the second floor the two girls chatted and said there goodbyes as they head to separate doors. El heads to the double doors past the lobby in the first floor, these lead outside and face a dorm that looks similar to the tall four story dorm she was currently in.

As she walks out she fumbles in her purse pockets for a card, this card has a badly taken picture of her on it and some bar codes with a picture of some building in the school. She looks to the stars and thinks how beautiful everything is, she begins to sings Starry Starry Night in a very beautiful way as she walks the short distance. Ellaina looks so happy except hears a big "Whoosh" that she hears above her and feels a big gust of wind but only takes it as wind coming from the mountains or something. She walks to the twin building to the one she was just in it says "A" on the sign. As she slides her card through the card slider on a black bar not far from the front double doors she hears no beep, and makes a disgusted sound to it whispering under her breath "Ugh not again why won't you stupid thing not read my card its not that warn, you must hate me or something."

She rolls her eyes and slides the card again at which a high pitched beep is heard and the sound of something unlocking is also heard, she goes towards the doors only to hear something behind her, feeling her feet catch on something, and she trips forward gracefully. Her hand hits the door as the sound of it locking is heard due to the fact that she took too long to open the door. Looking frustrated she turns to see what had tripped her thinking_ I know I trip myself sometimes but I know I didn't this time and I know that wasn't a normal trip something tripped me. Ugh What in the world tripped me._

She grabs her bags one that is laptop bag and is colorfully striped with what appears to be DVD's and three cd cases in it, while she grabs her purple Kohl's Candies purse. She turns around but see's nothing except some random older looking tank all of a sudden in between the split road, specifically the area someone could make a u-turn or could get out of the music building drop of area. She figured it could be something that the ROTC members were doing or something for the people in B who were mainly Aviation guys to know something about flying and combat.

But Ell still looks to this strangely and wonders what that could be doing there and thinks again other then most of the people in B being aviation people. She just gets up shrugs her shoulders and wipes of whatever dirt could be on her clothes, doing this gently and gracefully taking her time. As she does this she does not realize that someone is eyeing her move almost creepily watching her, thinking of some gross things while another someone is thinking some inappropriate things but both stick to the shadows.

As she grabs her keycard from the ground and goes to the card slider she begins to slide her card and all of a sudden is tripped while standing still. She looks around feeling really weirded out by her falling without walking or anything. She decides someone could be playing tricks like some drunk guys or some idiotic guys who are trying to prank people but can't figure out how.

She gets up and wipes of the dirt slower trying to listen for anything, and finally she hears some guys snicker softly she rolls her eyes, _of course it's some stupid guys. _Pulls her keycard out having her head turned slightly to the right as she goes to slide her key card she smirks _whoever this is, will not know what hit them I do not stand on stupid guys hitting or doing weird things. I am so going to yell at them if they try anything and try to hit them, nah I'll just try the back door they can annoy another person._

As she smirks and has the light gleam in her eye's she suddenly hears and sees out of the corner of her eyes, something moving but is to slow to look thoroughly .

All of a sudden it's like some guy smacked her bum in a flirtatious way, she now looks angry and pouts her lips. Quickly turning around and looking for where ever that came from she hears some guys giggling louder again sounding like the same people. But she still sees no one around "Whatever jerks and perverting bastards are out here doing that please quit and stop you freakin drunk bastards. Go to a stupid bar and drink your asses off you can be bastards to people there, I hope you get your asses whooped by some girl who gets more pist off by your pervert flirts, so go piss off. Hmph"

She walks away before making a fist in the direction that the slap came from and gracefully walks in between both dorms towards the back trying to get to the back door on the other side, she see's her dorm room with the light on and smiles knowing and hoping the stupid guys won't follow her, she begins to sing "I'm walking on Sunshine".

Ell suddenly hears something like a helicopter and feels wind over her before the sound stops. She looks up and see's that there is a helicopter now at the back area between both dorms. "Wait that wasn't there before." She looks worried as if thinking something is going to happen and indeed something is going to change the destiny of her life as her life will forever not be normal.

She thinks of the best ways to get out of this blockage and thinks of screaming but then again nothing had happened to her, at least nothing yet has happened. She decides to continue walking but no longer is singing, as she is focused and watches the helicopter almost waiting for something was to happen.

"And why did you stop singing we wanted to hear the rest of the song" came a deep voice before a wicked laugh is heard from the helicopter and behind her "so you think were perverting Bastards do you, well you've yet to see how perverting my friends and I can be.

Instincts kick in and shock takes over but El gets the strength to back up and slowly creeps to the front door of B at first taking small unnoticeable steps then taking larger looking behind her for the other person who chuckled as soon as she heard it but see's no one.

Ell moves against the wall of B where someone's window is she looks to see the length she is from the key slider in B and finds she is only thirty or forty feet away, but prays that she will make it, and become safe. She takes her eye's back to the helicopter trying to think how the person would have heard her sing or were they just guessing that she was singing. Horror, struck her face and she gulps when he talked about how his friend and him can be more perverting suddenly her instincts take over and she screams so that the people on the other side of the window may hear. "You Drunk bitching bastards, go and pick on someone at a gay or stripers bar why don't you, you can find whatever helps your drunk fraggin bullshitting desires." She hates and almost barfs as she says the swearing words for this is the first in her life she ever swore but thought it was better to swear now then anything and maybe people could tell she was in trouble or something but she felt these idiots needed some cussing thrown at them even if it wasn't the smartest move.

"Oh we don't like swearing especially coming from such a delicate nice face, we can't wait to see what are leader has in store for you when we take you to him." Came some voice from behind, causing her to turn and look away from the helicopter, which wasn't a great idea as the helicopter vanished to appear ever closer to her. She looked only to see the tank but no other guys behind her and let a relieved breath escape her small enough that the creeps couldn't hear. Her breath gets faster and she hears her heart pounding so nervously and she could see her breath trickle out into fog.

She turns to see the helicopter is closer to her but finds she is only twenty feet from the card slider and breaks for a run reaching the wall before something grabs or wraps itself around her, around her feet.

She falls hard slams her hands to the wall, scraping her wrists causing some blood to trickle out, but it doesn't really hurt to her. She drops her key card to which she hears a third and different laugh say "Finally she's starting to submit she dropped her keys and there is no way she can get in now. Ha I feel her struggling is weakening she may be easier to get then we thought."

Ell is being pulled from the door and water begins to form in her eye's as she knows something is going to happen to her something she has always feard she somehow is going to be raped and she is going to be kidnapped. She continues to struggle and try's everything she can to get loose for she will not be a rap victim or any kind of victim not like her mom, not like her biological mom, she would not be one. She knew all sorts of moves to get free but how could she get free from wires that were wrapped around her. She looks over to see a jet behind her with some wires coming from it around her feet. Ell's instincts take over and she does the only thing she can do she scream in a very high pitched scream of panic and horror. It was enough that if anyone was standing next to her or twenty feet from her they would have to plug their ears, this scream was a trait she has had since she was little.

She continues this high-pitched ear curdling scream before using it to scream "HELP!" just then her capturer trys to cover her mouth with another wire and screams at her.

"Will you stupid bitch be quite and shut your slut of a mouth up." She punches him with the strength that she could conjure up.

She says to him so fearless and fearsome she almost sounds evil herself "Never call a girl stupid or anything close to a slute." for the punch was hard enough for her to gain a release or at least some slack and push the wires to her chest although she didn't much like where she pushed it feeling if they had any sort of desires that could give them ideas or coax what ever was holding her to pull her shirt off. She felt it was better then nothing as she could still cry and screams for help till help came to her side for someone would.

"Help someone help I'm being attacked!" she repeated as several lights went on in bedrooms on other levels, besides the lights that were already on form her previous scream. Her eye's are watering with fear as she knew what was happening as he kept pulling her closer to the jet. She didn't want to allow herself to cry for she didn't want to give them the pleasure of her breaking down fearing it could coax them more.

As there is a big commotion Ell looks back to the door and see's a crowd coming out and trying to help, some of them are RA's. Another is her friends Chris and John that she was with a few minutes before. They run to her side John putting his arms around her waist and Chris putting his arms under her armpits they attempt to pull her from her capturer and she attempts to struggle free from her capturer.

She is thrilled with happiness that her friends are trying to help her, but she sees a wire and it seems to be filled with electricity the way the light moved she screams a blood curdling scream "You guys look out! Behind you! John! Chris watch out!" but it was to late, she has more water come to her eyes horror struck by what she is witnessing or just about to see watching every moment like a stilled slideshow.

The wire lightly touched them and they both release their hands as they both fall, there skin turning white as if dead or unconscious. She lets the tears go and cry's "No no you monsters!" over and over trying to break free from the wires frantic as ever thinking her world has just ended as her worst fear happened before her very eyes, she was unable to protect two friends from being killed as they were killed for the monsters wanted her.

"There not hurt you stupid girl there just shocked into releasing you they won't be able to stand for a while I'm afraid nor will they be awake for a few days maybe a month." Came a chuckle from the helicopter as tears flowed down her face she is able to get some release as her capture moves the wires ever slowly to her waist, releasing her arms for a bit.

Everything from there seemed so slow her friends stared at a girl in fear but bravely looking to them with shocked but brave eye's as her eye's were somewhat watered, they notice her scraped wrists but unscathed body, the stillness of how she was pulled seemed like a slow motion movie as people screamed at what was happening and others were shocked with horror and rage.

As Ell stretched her arms out knowing she would not be freed but trying everything she could, she watched as the RA's Jimmy Dean, Greta, and a few others ran to her bravely unafraid came to her side. The RA from another dorm who was hanging in B, was the same guy Ell had a crush on, named Bo came to her racing to grab her hands. Bo was the one to reach her as the other RA's and the one she knew ran with the fire Ax's trying to cut the wires. Bo looked shocked at Ell, scared as if trying not to fear the worst which he knew would happen. As he reached Ell he gently and carefully grabbed Ell's arms above her wrist as if trying not to let her go.

Bo reached for her waist as some slack was given while the Ra's dealt with the wirers coming from the other vehicles and the wirers coming from her capturer. He was sitting on his knees and was able to pull her on to his lap. As she wrapped her arms around him still trying to kick her legs loose. He looked in her eyes and tears floated from both of theirs "Why would they want you, who are they?"

"I don't know and don't know why I just wish I had never left B and stayed and watched more movies maybe I wouldn't have met them. This is not going to end is it? They're not going to stop are they?" looking at him as a tear escaped her beautiful watery eyes.

His eye's begin to water and look off into space "I don't think so." He says so fearfully grasping her so tightly trying not to let her go, water trickled down to the little nubby beard on his chin that was so short yet cute even when he was sad. His eyes are filled with the dread of what may but absolutely is to happen as he can't protect this acquaintance of a friend. As he feel the blood from her wrist around his neck trickle down his chest onto his abs he feels he wants the blood to stay there forever if he is to lose her here for she was always there and made him always smile since the first day he saw her she was beautiful in his eyes.

Hissing in pain as the pull around her legs gets tighter, she looks into her crushes (who is older maybe a Senior as she a Freshman) face and puts her hand slowly and carefully on his check. Seeing fear taken into his eyes and she sees the cute face as his black hair is taken into the night and his tan is glowing in the dim light around them.

Softly stating while crying "The worst is going to happen I'm going to be captured aren't I, they're going to take me they won't let me go…" pausing as they both look into the distance him looking off to the other dorm and she look to the small cover area above his head. He squeezes her closer and pulls her head to his chest "I'm not going to win my freedom; I was captured the minute they spotted me."

Bo looks to the distance before looking into her hopeful but fearful eyes answering her question with his eye's and the silence wishing he could say something else something to comfort her and get her free and allow her to be her positive hopeful self again. He lets a tear fall from his eye's and lands on a scrape on her shoulder. "Ell…I…I…can't answer that…" looking off to the distance with fear and hopeful mind. He turns his head to face her eyes dead on seeing the same feelings and fears within her. "Ell there's something I need to tell you if…if.." she covers his mouth with a finger and smiles and puts her hand on his check as a tear escapes his eye and hits a tear that just formed on hers combining before falling together. "Ell I never told you this but I love you, I've loved you since I met you, I wanted to tell you when I said happy birthday on facebook I may be a senior and you are a freshman but that first glance I had of you I fell in love I love you." He rests his chin on her forehead tighter refusing to let her go trying with all his might to hold on to her.

Smiling up at him as her hand that was around his neck holds his check she smiles knowing she will not be able to stay with him she will be captured and it may be her last hours if they kill her. She smiles at him and says in such a sweet loving way as if she was a angle from heaven "I have loved you since then too." All of a sudden he grabs the back of her head and the her back and pulls her up to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and while one hand attempts so hard to hold onto his shirt. His sweat lips touch hers after so long of longing she had been wanting him for so long and tears take over both of their faces as their eye's are shut trying to live this moment together and make it last forever.

They both feel passion between each other wishing they could have this moment without this event. His lips take over hers as they kiss so gently but passionately not missing a step as the audience behind them watching not sure what to do turn their gaze to them in surprise not knowing how these two had truly felt for one another. Her arm lifts to his head and grabs his hair so tightly as both of them grab each other her other hand is grabbing his shirt not wanting to let go of him for she feels she's in heaven and is not captured but finally with the guy she crushed on several times since they first met. He grabbed her just as hard as he tightened his arms around her back and grabbed hold of her bra trying to keep hold of something and tightly ran his other hand up and down her back before pulling her closer by grabbing her bum and pulling it in closer.

They could care less about the onlookers as she tilts her head and he tilts his she feels, both of them open there mouths and he reaches his tongue within hers. He reaches all the way to the back of her mouth as she is thrilled by the motion almost thinking for once she had a orgasm from his kissing her muscles got all tense and she felt like she wanted more and was in heaven. Finally being with him and feeling his love for her suddenly she takes over doing the same to him, he is amazed by how great her kissing is and is overjoyed by the feeling of finally holding her in his arms without being scrutinized for being an Ra and being in love with a freshman.

She was his in his arms for once he wished if they got her free he wanted to continue to be with her no matter what, even Ell although being a Christian and promising to her parents that she would not have sex before marriage she didn't care if she became free she would wait for people to leave walk with him to his dorm and be with him that night for she loved him to much and was enjoying every moment of his kisses they made her want him more.

As he reaches brushing his tongue around hers trying to tie a knott and grabbing her harder and harder, his chest and her breasts are against each other he wishes that his lips could cores these breasts as he feels them against his being moved into temptation to just feel them. His grip on her was so hard that he has to pull away or worry he would suffocate her, so he pulls away from her and says "If we get you away from them I will buy the first bus ticket to take us to Las Vegas, and I will marry you so I never would be afraid of you being far away."

She kisses him to say that's all she wants and he whispers "Ellaina Martinez I love the sound of that I hope and pray more than anything that we can save you, if they take you I will fear the worst, I can't lose you after just meeting I had all this time yet barley got to know you." She kisses him and they embrace in more kissing before she cry's and wraps her arms under his to make a large deep hug.

"Yes but I'm not going to be freed nothing we've done has gotten them to completely let go I have no clue what they want and these damn people won't come out of the vehicles, I'm going to die, and we just have this one perfect moment and I'll be gone nothing has dented these bastards. Lets' face it if I'm not dead they will use me for sex or some hideous thing I'll be a hostage for them but I will fight every way don't you worry. If I don't get out of this don't morn me long I want you to find happiness so look for someone else to be with for who knows if I will ever be freed and I won't be happy unless I know you are, so promise me you will find someone to make you happy just like me, for I don't know if I will ever see you again. Let's face it this may be one of my last moments, maybe they will just kill me because I won't give them anything I will refuse every moment and part of them, and will fight till I'm free even if that means death because I will not give them anything." He kisses her forehead and holds her tightly.

Tears flow from his eye's "How can I promise that you are the one I'm meant to be with we've known that since we first saw each other."

"Yeah but not if I die I'm not just promise me you won't let this hang on you no matter how much you will be hurt by my death let someone else come in your life and fill the love I could have given, you will love her and have children you will grow old." Having a broken teary voice "you too will grow old together you will be an old man promise me that, you will allow yourself to find love again and you will date several times but find someone who will remind you of the love you had for me. Something are meant to be just please don't forget this moment as it tis the happiest of my life I'm finally with you and that all I care for. You will love again, just don't forget me and that will be good enough, don't stop caring for me but allow yourself to love and find love again. Maybe I wasn't meant to marry or grow old or have children like I wished maybe I was put on earth to help people and show love but not find my own no matter how I wished. Somehow I knew my life would end young somehow I knew, I think I'm a borrowed angle and heavens calling me home to help the world." Crying into sobs "Let's face it the moment they try to take me or they grabbed me no matter how I screamed we all knew I was dead. I'm a dead person, they're going to take me hostage do whatever and most likely kill me, but all I want to remember is you if they must kill me I'd rather be killed now so I don't suffer and have to let you suffer."

He holds her tightly crying by the words he speaks "You're going to live and continue to live forever or as long as you can, you will have kids and not with the ones who capture you, my heart as it is now is with you and I will hope my heart now will let an angle protect you and keep you alive I will change if they take you, your right I will find love again. But by all means heaven shall gift you with freedom from these men and shall grant you a life of happiness and joy and love, no matter how it hurts me to ask you and pray for you to find another love I pray you will but wish our paths intersected instead of being driven apart like this." Sighing in a puffing sound and sobbing, "Maybe you right some things are meant to be no matter how much they shouldn't I'm proud to have known you Ellie. Stay strong and never give in to that my love for you will always be there I shall pray for you and for you to find the best happiness till I die or see you safe. Oh dear Lord above just keep her safe keep the girl I should be with safe for I will never leave your sight and will be with you always. If I die young I will be the angle who watches over you no matter what tantrum your guardian angel will throw which if there like you they will throw a big one and even kick my ass. Do one thing for me, every chance you get please kick their asses, I know you won't kill anyone but if you can put these basterdous things out in Acoma, because I'm starting to think there not even human. But no matter what if you get the chance put them into Acoma."

* * *

><p><em>Note I used lines from Titanic in the upcoming part 2, can you guess which lines they are? They are one of the most famouse lines from Titanic (hint, hink wink wink), AND no if your thinking of the flying scene no its not that one but I may use those lines in some upcoming chapters.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Part 2: Life or Death? It's a Deal:<em>

"Oh I will you can be sure of that." And she embraced him in another long kiss to which they were both knocked to the ground by the pull at her leg screams were heard and some kind of blast was heard but they didn't release each other nor their lips as they were at last together and not going to be apart. Bo wished that if they kept pulling her they would take him along so he would at least be with her, he thought this as he began to kiss her around her face, neck and hair while she was kissing his ears and entranced in there moment. He kept pulling the other way as people began to grab him and pull both of them up to safety. Their lips met and they wished more than ever they were rid of these clothes so they could at least indulge in one bit of passion before she was tortured to death or grief.

The screams behind them got louder as everyone witnessed the Ra's being beaten by the wires, tossed at great speed to the walls as if rag dolls, electrocuted by a lot of electricity and wounded unconscious. As soon as the last Ra was knocked out the three vehicles turned to the crowd.

"Well if you can't beat the riot then you just kill them." The tank said while laughing as they crept wires unnoticeably under the crowd knocking one by one out cold, but leaving them alive. This allowed the capturers to get the teens to let go of the girl and be able to finally take their prize. They however did not realize they missed the one that still had her in his arms and was embracing her in teary eyed kisses. Suddenly dragging the two with them as they warped to different grounds.

What the love struck teens didn't notice was that they were being dragged along a cold grass field that is until they were both shot with electricity and some metal looking foot kicked Bo. His hands moved all the way down her arms past her somewhat burning scrapes and into her small hands at which he refused to let go. Quickly rushing and pulling her back into his lap protecting her as she crouched into him, he even put his head over her body as to shield her and held her as if ready to carry her off.

"I'm going to die face it." She said in silent broken tears in his shirt. "I love you Bo."

"Don't you do that, don't say your good-byes. Not yet do you understand me?

Shaking feeling the air around her knowing her body is growing weaker as she shivers "I'm so cold."

Kissing the top of her head and squeezing her tightly "Listen, Ellaina. You're gonna to get out of here, you're gonna go on and you're gonna make lots of babies, and you're gonna watch them grow. You're gonna die an old… an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?"

Nodding her head looking in his eyes as he spoke before burying her face back into his chest and crying. All the feeling in her legs was gone they held her to tightly they were holding her waist to tightly she was numb everywhere with no feeling things were cold. She felt as if death still crept around the corner. "I can't feel my body." She complained as she still cried.

He whispers softly and quietly to her through his pained voice "Becoming an RA, Ellaina was the best thing that's ever happened to me, being here early in the summer and walking past your dorm hall was the best thing that ever happened to me… It brought me to you. And I'm thankful for that, Ellaina. I'm thankful. You must do me this honor. Promise me you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Promise me now, Ell, Ellaina, and never let go of that promise." Letting tears fall from his face onto her sweet flower scented hair he knew these would be the only moments he would ever smell that or anything.

Looking startled at what he said and letting silent tears cores her face she nods her head and holds him tighter to her own body, nodding her head and crying the words "I promise."

He smells her sweet hair and starts petting it and rubbing her back trying to calm her "Never let go."

Crying silent tears and whispering to his ears "I'll never let go, Bo. I'll never let go." Suddenly the separate wires grab Bo and the wires against her pull harder. Attempting to pull them away from each other eventually succeeding. Their hands try to re-grab each other succeeding at grabbing each other's hands before the pulling stops, holding on as to never let go. They stare into each other's eye's refusing to let go and not be able to see the love in each of their eyes praying it won't be the last thing either of them see.

"Oh young love, it seems our attempts to break them up and take her helped progress their feelings" came a sarcastic voice from behind them while the three wickedly laugh.

"Hu too bad we will have to kill him." Came the voice that was the helicopter.

Ell's face is struck with horror as she struggles before being shot with more electricity at which she tries not to scream and sucks in the pain. Her eye's water and she tries to wiggle free her scream is like the one before so high pitched that it made Bo cringe a little, he holds her tightly making her look into his eye's and he mouths the words "I Love You" as he mouths them she cries.

Suddenly bolts of electricity rush through both of their bodies knocking them unconscious for a while. Suddenly realizing she can feel again and she was thinking something like a snake was feeling and tickling her. She thought she felt something feeling her private area but thought it was the effect of the electricity. But she let the thoughts strays as she thought about if she was dead or Bo was. Becoming wide awake and staring into his still conscious face.

She cries the words "No, no, no Bo!" over and over.

"Ellaina stop it I'll be fine I love you!" he says although he knows he won't be fine.

As she sucks in her tears for a second bighting her lip she lets herself quietly say so only he can here "I love you too now and forever until death shall come." She cry's more, than lets her watery eye's look into his face and she mouths the words "I love you" back to him. As he smiles, Ell sees a long large gun aimed at his abs, and she can't help but scream softly looking in his eyes. She's trying to turn away but some new wires have now crept around her neck and up to her chin trying to tickle her, but forcing her to watch. The gun is heard charging and suddenly a bright light is formed and it hits Bo softly, and he is out and cold. She shutters not believing they forced her to face and watch that for they are truly monsters.

"Starscream I only did enough to get him unconscious." Ell sighs in relief but they hear her even though it was through broken tears

"You may sigh now but we are going to kill him." Laughing at her as she curses at them with every word she could think of "What shall we do with his body once we kill him I wanted to solve this now before we return with her."

"Let's have you fly over the area we were and drop him in front of everyone that shall surprise them." Ell cry's out while the three figures behind her laugh at her agony.

She suddenly gets an idea that makes her think although she promised she would fight she had to, so she bowed her head and pray that nothing would happen to her if she told them what she thought and planed to save his life, then prayed Bo would be kept alive or at least wouldn't die then finished by asking that everyone would be alright and Bo would find other happiness. With tears flowing down her face she turns and stops her tears looking brave and not scared.

They all look at her shocked she could hold such bravery and courage all of a sudden and not show a hint of fear and have no tears left, she knew now that she would never let them see fear from her again and would face everything bravely but would cry still just not around them.

Talking in her bravest voice and in such a bold way to her captures surprised they hid in the shadows but she didn't care. "I have a request if you shall still take me but first may I ask something, why stick to the shadows?"

"Why do we stick to the shadows you really want to know?" came a deep voice sounding similar to the tank, while another person that sounded like the voice from the helicopter laughed.

She nods as the voice of her capturer says "That is very good question girl and I see no reasons why we should seeing the fate you are going to have I guess there's no reason you will know what we are soon so why not sooner than later." As this voice finishes sounding wickedly, he turns on some light and all of a sudden, Ell gasps at her sight.

She is gasping and wishes to move back but can't with the tight grip her capture has on her with these wires and she now knows why they are some sort of wires. He smirks as she is examining a tall metal person wearing stuff that reminds her of medieval armor but without the helmet and being newer and part of the body he has wings and some sort of symbol on them, he is a giant robot. As she follows the wirer she is thankful that it just comes from his hands and nowhere inappropriate. But she knows now that her life is to change for no humans captured her and these are obviously not human, and she lets out a breath of relief so she can drop most of her fears of being used for sex and pleasure but still hangs on for she is unsure what these things could do.

As he let her examine with her eye's what her capturer looked like he smirked a creepy smirk as she hoped he wasn't doing the same to her or thinking anything gross. Then the other two started to appear and they just let her know who they were before giving a confused look but realizing these things are able to turn into human vehicles and her heart races for now she fears what could happen to her but she lets her breath stand as bravely as it was before. However was creaped out by the way they all smirked when she looked them all up and down but she thought maybe these things were just complete jerks and smirking when someone did that was what they usually did since it was like a complte ass jerk getting all the attention especially a girl and they could say jerky things to a friend that a girl checked them out. She did notice the symbol was the same on all them just in different places.

Shaking her head at the thought of this being some robot gang or something like the wolf pack in Twilight which both thoughts almost made her laugh but she didn't let herself show any emotion nor amazement then she did at first, she let herself only look unreadable. "So now you can make your request but it's not saying we will follow it, oh and you may call me Starscream." The jet person robot thing said, he smirked while the other two laughed.

Smirking back and giving her best innocent angle then bad girl look, quickly changing to her brave face, before looking strong and brave letting every ounce of bravery she ever had fill her up and keep her strong praying in her mind for the Lord to make her strong now and keep her strong for what is to come. "Let me take his place save his life, take him back and let him be alive, and kill me instead. If you kill him especially now and you take me wherever. Well aren't you expecting me to do whatever for you, or to do as you please with whatever desires you have to do with me, but kill him here right in front of me or even kill him I will be more trouble then you need I will never do anything for you and will be so much trouble you would have wished you killed me when you had the chance I will not do anything nor give you anything. If you let him live I will come with you willingly if you don't kill him and as long as you take him back, if your wanting to keep me alive for whatever reasons I promise I'll do whatever for a day I mean the rest of the day just as long as he is kept alive. I don't want him to die I love him he's to young I rather die then watch him or anyone I love be killed. I would rather protect him with my life and put my life at risk then let him be killed by the likes of you or anyone he's to good of a man. I'll go with you freely but won't promise more then that I will allow you to take me and do what you want with me for the rest of today which is only a hour, I don't care if it means being raped or tortured or some sick thing just let him live and I willingly will let you take me please."

Pausing and sighing "Please if you have any goodness in you please just let him live if.. I mean LET ME PUT IT THIS WAY FOR YOU! I'll be so much for you to put up with the fight I will give when you take me unless you don't kill him I will not struggle. Wouldn't you prefer that and if so then please let him live. What you went through today will not be worth it if you have someone who will do everything to struggle and get away what good is that. Kill me and all you went through would have been for nothing but would be no problem, kill him and you kill me in the process, I will kill myself if you kill him then be with the likes of you.

"Why you." One of the robots makes a fist and gets mad at her.

"Cool it Demolisher the girl has a good point and I think it will be good for us to oblige for we would save energy by not having to knock her out so why not just do this."

"Pft the girl sounds more and more like a stupid Autobot she even talks like them you'd have sworn she knew them or was one of them." Came Cyclones

"What's a Autobot?" she asks in a childish way.

"Never mind you'll know soon enough that's the reason we choose you we had to find a good human to take hold of again to get them into fighting us more often instead of fearing harming there human friends."

"Wait so you have other people you have hostage." Sounding intrigued and giving her best interrogation like look.

"Yes we do or should we say former humans" Cyclones laughs and smirks before saying "like you going to be."

"Cyclones, Meagatron wouldn't want us telling her to much now would he." Releasing the wire on Ell's feet so he can punch Cyclones, Ell rushes to Bo's face brushing his thick black somewhat wavy hair from his face and watching his unconscious self. Thinking over what they just said, before thinking with a sigh knowing her life would change but if it would save the man she loved she would let them.

"Starscream, hu" she sighs and takes a deep breath looks in her loves still open eye's before she walks towards the three robots unafraid letting her hair blow in the wind and giving her a graceful brave but unhuman look, again surprising the three robots at how brave this girl was. She walked to him, he knows what she is doing and puts his hand down as she walks onto it. "Starscream I will willingly allow me not be human anymore I will give up my human body to save his life." Indicating to the still lifeless body "I want him to live I love him when you love someone your willing to do anything for them when you have true friends you do anything for them. We just may have told each other admitted are feelings for each other but he should live his life he has a good life like I had he will find love at least I pray with someone else I asked him to if I am indeed taken hostage which now seems inevitable. I love him if you have ever truly loved someone you will know what I mean!" silenced as she stands watching the city far from the hill and looks to the Bo's lifeless body.

"If you were humans I'd willingly go instead of watching him die or letting him die I would willingly go to save his life for I truly at this moment love him. If you were humans as much as it hurts me to say this I would give up my body and allow myself to lose my virginity to allow him to live. Sir I am a girl who would risk her life for anyone she loves I don't care what happens to me but…" sighing heavily knowing she is signing the death papers and giving away her soul but if it means saving a life they could do whatever to her and she would at least be happy knowing he's alive instead of asking for death it would keep her alive knowing he was alive.

Another big sigh as she allows her eye's to look into his "Starscream If what he said" indicating to the robot to her side while Starscream glares at him. She stands on his hand as bravery is surrounding her and her face is nothing else but brave and is still startling the three robots around her "If what he said is true and the three other people you said you've had for a while are no longer human that means that you turned them to something and although I fear to think what that is I'm guessing it's whatever you three are, I mean in my A.P. Statistics that is the route that has a higher and would have been the most logical probability. So I'm pretty sure I would be right on that." Shocked at how she spoke to them finding the words weren't even her own.

"Great we got a smart kid that helps but will be bad." Came Demolisher both serious and sarcastic.

"If it means letting my friend letting the guy I love who told me he wanted to marry me if I got out of this with him we would have ran to Las Vegas and gotten hitched. But if he was allowed to live." Sighing "I will willingly allow you to change me just as long as it means saving him I will allow you to change me but I won't promise anything else if I have to bargain with the likes of evil men to let him live that is all I give the promise to willingly go with you the promise to do whatever you wish for the last hour of the day and the promise I won't fight back and will allow you to change me since you do have plans to. Why not just have someone who's willing to go through those thing then someone who is morning and filled with anger and rage for I will do nothing and allow any punishment as soon as I'm there to occur for you would rather have me dead I would promise you that if you kill him you would wish me death for I will be the worst trouble and biggest problem you have seen in you evil worthless no good lives."

"Why you bitch, I should have you electrocuted for that." Came Cyclones

"Go ahead and try I don't care what you do to me, kill me if you'd rather." Sticking her tongue out at him then giving a smirk and resting on her right hip with her hand on top.

"I think I."

"No Cyclones you will do nothing of the sort and I think the girl has a smart idea."

"By Primuses all spark…" the rest was a bunch of mumbling and sounds she couldn't understand, she could have sworn she heard him growl. But whatever he said she knew it wasn't good and was probably swear words.

"How do we know you will keep these promises?" Starscream asked.

"I don't lie I keep any promise unless it is something inappropriate."

"Ha she is more and more like a filthy Autobot no doubt she would automatically join them or fall for one." Came Cyclones while Starscream gives a look to him and he shuts up.

"Very well it's a deal, Cyclones why don't you take that boy I believe you said his name was Bo?" nodding her head and looking hopeful "Go and take him back however still drop him from a high enough height so the teens down there will be surprised." He says with an evil chuckle.

"What you stinking back stabbing monster I won't do anything I said I wouldn't do nothing if you do that! Your still killing him, why do you wish on killing him, if it's me you want."

"Ah but that's what Meagatron wants no distractions for the hostage and if it means killing him then it will. Besides you didn't say dropping him was killing him he is just shoving him down so I don't think he is actually killing him."

As the helicopter leaves, she looks hopeless but prays for his life he will survive even praying God take her soul to save his and that she could protect him in heaven. She hears the helicopter intercom Starscream that he dropped Bo, Ell makes a quick choice and jumps of Starscream's hand tucking her head and doing a log roll as she hits the ground which she knew would bruise badly in the morning.

"Hey you Bitch!" Demolisher screamed.

"You tricking Slute!"came Starscream.

She quickly runs through the field she is in and see's some tree's and runs to them as there thick enough to hide behind and to use as cover knowing if she went for help to the nearer houses she could hide behind, they would hurt those people to. She sees a forest ahead but stay's behind the trees she's behind and under the bushes she's in making sure she is breathing calmly, slowly and silently to not be discovered or heard, finally crouching down. She listens and hears footprints near her but covers her mouth and hides enough to not be seen or heard the treed area doesn't look like anyone could hide in so she hopes they won't check it before she bolts for the thick woods.

"Where is that bitch if we hadn't put up all the trouble in capturing her for another pet for Meagatron I would so want to squeeze and squish that wretch myself" Starscream angrily announces as Ell rolls her eyes quickly and finally putting two and two together and thinks _that's what they wanted me for and talked of my singing that's why they tried to get me its because I sang and wanted me to sing to their leader be a meadowlark of sorts, HA like that's going to happen Ha! I'd like to see them try to make me sing, as if I would ever sing for those murderers. Ha joke is on them! If I wasn't hiding my tongue would so be stuck out at them and telling them make me and doing the childish NA na!_

She is still quite when she hears Demolisher say "So like how are we going to find her she could be anywhere?"

"You go that way I'll take the sky's and check around I don't think she could have made it to the woods that fast most humans aren't that fast…"

Suddenly the intercom comes on "Starscream I watched the boy drop all the kids were still out while others helped some of them as most will be out for a long time, but alot attempted CPR. But when I dropped him the Autobot medic Red Alert showed up he caught the stupid teen…I"

"No that means…"

"Surprised Starscream where's your leader." Came a deeper more in charge sounding voice that was so brave.

"What have you no good kid stealing bots been up to especially in a town that has nothing special?" came a angry younger voice Ell almost thought sounded cute.

"You killed that boy your friend dropped you know that." Came the deep voice in utter horror.

"So your medic couldn't save the boy ha at least we got something out of today."

"Answer you fraggin Decepticon what were you here for." Came the angry young voice but Ell was to upset by the news she had just heard the man she loved died because she refused to let go of him and he refused to let go of her he was dead because of her loving him and allowing herself to kiss him and fall for him. She wanted to sob but had to be brave didn't want him or anyone to hear no matter if the others were good or not.

"Oh you know pet shopping for Meagatron we were sent to find another and warped to this town and I heard the girl singing going to her dorm, she sounds so beautifully, she would make a perfect gift for Megaton's forth pet." Laughs Demolisher.

"What the frick are you talking about." Came the young voice and if Ell wasn't hiding in some bushes she would have turned to see him. Then suddenly a voice recording played of her singing earlier this angered not only her but it angered the younger voice "You have no stinking right to take a girl from her college no matter what, what happened to her and why did you kill that boy did you know it was that shot that killed him and not the fall he died while he was being helped."

"Well as for that boy it was him and what seemed to be the Ra's that came out with things like Ax's and stuff to try to save that girl from my clutches. Ha what fools, him being one of the biggest beside her two friends we had to shock with electricity. But he grabbed her and the two pronounced that they loved each other before locking into each other's lips how disgusting the vermin. When we had ourselves warped hear even after dragging him they still had hold of each other so we kicked them apart and I had Cyclones shoot him I knew he would die. I was hoping I could get this girl to agree to be good but she promised to give much more then that if he wasn't killed and that's when I gave my orders and when she heard that he was actually dropped I tried to grab her and the stupid bitch jumped and ran."

"Don't call that girl names she obviously has better instincts then you thought and she is no bitch to me she sounds like someone smarter than any Decepticon." Came the young voice Ell started to gain appreciation for.

"GGrrr why you filthy autobot I rather squash her if we didn't go through all this trouble trying to get her." Came Starscream.

"Yeah anyways it's no worst then what we did to your friends years ago and you wonder why we never let you see them anymore through the video screens." Came Demolisher

"Why you…" came the young voice.

"Hot Shot stand down that's an order. Now what have you done with our friends, they seem fine when we've talked to them. We have wanted to know since then what have happened to them and now it seem we finally can learn."

"Yes they are fine and we're not supposed to reveal this but its been what four years since it happened so why not. You stupid Autobots don't get it do you? We changed them they are no longer your human friends but they are Cybertronian." Starscream answered with a chuckle as the two voices gasped in horror.

"Why you what happened to them?" Came Hot Shot and Ell felt more and more trusting in him as she would probably do the same as he was if she was in his place and wished she could put a face to the voice.

"Well what do you think? No du We turned them into Transformers but more like minicons or mini-transformers…" stated Demolisher, while wicked laughing came from both guys what Ell figured were Decepticons from what the two other voices called them.

"You better not have touched them you stinking no good Decepticons" came another voice and Ell figured this must be the medic they call Red Alert. "You better not have done anything to the children or so help me."

"Ha well I can't say anything about the boys but you know that girl Alexis I grew very fond of and it was a matter of time before I got her to go in bed should I say and I have her come with me most nights." He laughs coldly and Ell feels fury at what he says for no women should be treated cruel or raped or anything especially by someone as evil as this.

"You fraggin monsters if I get my hands on you I can't believe." Red Alert replied with several swear words that Ell had to block out from hearing as they were really bad and Ell still felt really sick every time she thought to say a bad word or said one she felt like barfing so she just blocked out the cussing and swearing words for her own good even though she knew what they were.

"You son of a bitch basterds I will shove those words right up your…" Came Hotshot at hearing the words of his friend almost wanting to cry but rather wanted to kill one most of all Starscream first before he ever let himself cry over what beafel his friends.

"Oh and I think I forgot something, Yes she is due to have sparkling triplets I believe and they are yours truly." Pointing to himself, he gave another wicked laugh as growling was heard.

"Optimus let me kill this monster now."

Ignoring Hot Shot Optimus got ready in a fighting possistion ready to kill someone himself, Alexis was to young for that, triplets were two much she could die.

"You bastard glitching stinking frag of a femme who were all crazy sluts to have you idiots. You had no right she is only a child what in the world would you rap her for." Red Alert yelled

"Oh did I mention they are also older in Transformers terms when we changed them we made them older for that kind of thing." He smirks at Optimus as the three Autobots clench their fists and Hot Shot is just ready to kill someone.

Hot Shot finally explodes "I am going to force you to eat your words and this" giving him the finger before punching him in the mouth "And I'm going to take that stinking mouth and face of yours and stick it up your…"

"Hot Shot stand down and Don't finish that sentence we still need to know something." So he does so furious but Optimus was not far from allowing him to go ahead and he was about to rip the wings off of the monster in front of him "I'd like to know what your plans are for this girl."

"Well you see she will become a transformer and she promised she'd be willing to." He snickered.

"You lie why would she promise that."

"Oh lets see she promised to go willingly, she promised to let us do with her as we pleased for the rest of the day which was about an hour, then she promised when Demolisher accidently let it slip she came to me from her dying lovers cold body and promised me she would be willing to give up her body and not be human."

"Yeah and what did she promise that for."

"Only to save the life of that man whore she loved" came a laughing Demolisher at which Ell wanted to go and punch him she felt her hands become tense.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but she wouldn't follow your promise since you didn't keep it." Came Red Alert happy that at least something became good of the day and at the moment wherever the girl was she was safe for now and out of there hands.

"Don't care Meagatron wanted a human he could have changed to a full grown transformer to be his new pet and use In Battle in search for the mini cons…" all of a sudden Ell felt a cold metal hand against her hand, about her size and it shocked her senses and jumped as she turned around but kept quite. Suddenly feeling some sort of weird shock but not like electricity like something opened up inside her mind but in a way she couldn't understand.

_Hi you should get out of here we'll help._ She first only heard beeps but then it became clearer as the weird shock disappeared, but she looked shocked as it confused her. The one talking to her was child sized, orangish looking with red eyes and some wheels off his shoulders.

But then the one behind him sounding almost like a girl who is blue, a bit taller, and skinnier says "Shhhh your ok My name is High Wire our friends were the one's captured five years ago, we want to help you.

"_Yeah were with the Autobots if our friends were truly turned into transformers we don't want another human being turned into one. Come on lets go, Oh and my name is Grindor, this is Sureshock." _Pointing to the one who still was holding her hand and had been the first to speak to her.

Nodding her head in a Hi! she shakes their hands not wanting to speak.

_We have a Autobot friends who wants to help his name is Smokescreen. Here let us help you out of those bushes._ Both of the guys swiftly pick her up without making a noise she sees a red car with its door open.

"_That's him you need to run to him and he will get you to safety will be right behind."_ Grindor ordered or advised her.

"If you want to survive girl you need to get in I will cover you, my names Smokescreen by the way."

Smokescreen says in a whisper.

Ell suddenly runs faster than lightning and jumps into the car which closes and all of a sudden she cries.

"He's dead I can't believe he's dead, he helped me move in I've been crushing on him since, how could they kill him, we just admitted we loved eachother he wanted to take me and marry me if he was able to resque me I can't believe he's dead, he can't be dead he can't be I loved him. I wanted him to live he shouldn't die I should have I want to die I wanted to die to keep him alive so he could love again he was to good of a guy to die he shouldn't be dead he shouldn't. It's my fault all my fault I should just die because he's dead."

"Hey I'm sorry about what happened to your friend it was the blast that killed him not you…"

"No if I hadn't refused to stop kissing him he would be back there heartbroken worried about me but none the less alive and able to love again, now he's dead." Crying really hard "If we would have made it out or I was able to get free I wanted to lose my virginity to him after the events of tonight I loved him too much and this helped us both see each other as a couple, I never wished him dead." She fell onto the seats inside the car.

"I'm sorry about your friend Red Alert tried everything he could, but well your young I'm sure someone else is out there."

"I told him the same thing to move on I didn't want him to get hurt like my friends who tried to help me did but we couldn't let each other go and he's dead, how can I find love again if I'm supposed to be captured I can't go back I have nowhere else to go they will come after me. It was my birthday today but it feels like it was 9/11 all over again."

"Don't talk like that um I guess happy Birthday if it helps your safe now and well."

"Smokescreen take her to base." Came Optimus order as the sound of clashing metal was overheard.

"Whell you'll definitely be safe there, they won't be able to change you there and you'll still be human…"

"I don't agree with vengeance but right now all I want is those three especially Cyclones being killed or badly injured after what they did." She sniffs.

"Trust me he is down for the count Red Alert and I took him on he would have been warped back to that stinking base by now. Whell it looks like through all this you managed to hold onto your purse and bag I'm surprised you never dropped it."

Looking down she finally realized what was hurting her shoulder was a bruise but also the wait from the two bags. "Neither can I it's surprising at least I have some valuables that can keep me occupied but I'd rather have Bo alive or be dead myself then have these or even have him be here and be dead myself."

"Don't say that some things are meant to be." But the words don't help.

Bursting into tears "That's exactly what I told him before we were taken here and before he died I thought they were going to kill me and told him that because of that."

"Um…I'm sorry..Um how old are you now." Sniffing and looking at the radio at the question.

"I'm nineteen now why."

"I didn't know how to comfort you while in vehicle mode and wanted to help you stop crying its not good to cry so much."

"That's what my mom has told me." She says with a short smile.

"Smart women, but I do have a question how did you jump from his hand without injuring yourself?"

"Beats me I've been able to do those sort of things and escape all kinds of injury like that since I was little I have survived so many things that could have been worse and always turn out fine."

"Wow I think Red Alert should look you over make sure your not injured from such a fall…"

"Why aren't we being followed can't they see us?"

"No I was sent to get you for that reason I can make myself invisible in a way.

"Oh, so I'm safe." A little shocked that such thing was real she was a little unsure of what to believe was real or fictional anymore maybe all fiction was true or at least the small things not the stories themselves.

"Yes you were safe as soon as you got in the car." Relaxing and finally showing some happiness in her sad face happy she didn't wear any eyeliner and was glad for it would've been running.

"Smokescreen where are we going?"

"Can't say yet but were teleporting now." Looking as several colors surround her she looks ahead and sees what looks like some sort of technology and metal walls. He comes to a stop and she lets out a breath of relief.

* * *

><p><em><span>Part 3: Safe for Now:<span>_

* * *

><p>"Oh by the way my name is Ellaina Summers Dunn, I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner after everything that happened but it was still rude."<p>

Laughing and chuckling at her comment "It's alright I understand your safe now." He transformers and she sees the three what she thought and figured out were minicons.

"So you three are minicons right?" she asks as they turn into what they were before.

"_Yes"_ they say in unison.

"I'm sorry not saying my name earlier introducing myself properly that was rude of me I feel ashamed not showing you any of that respect for you three helping me nor saying it was nice to meet you. I'm usaully first on the band wagon to do that I'm normally super social." shivering a bit as everything was still passing through her head.

_It's ok I understand you were shocked at finding out he had died, you wanted to run away and leave the world behind I felt the same way when they took my Alexis now I feel worse that Alexis is not the human teen she once was and is being used for sex by that hideous Starscream. If it is in her free will I don't see what she sees In that creep he is just plain gross."_ Explains Sureshock as he helps her up from the seat. Ell finds she is still unable to walk or stand up all the way without help, her body is still pretty numb.

Laughing "You can say that again he was a total creep, you know that one that turns into a tank I think it was Demolisher when I was trying to enter my dorm he was being such a pervert for one thing he watched me wipe the dirt of my pants or my cloths I mean he was facing straight at me so I have no doubt and I knew someone was looking at my bum especially since the second and third time I heard laughing from him but also in the distance from two others I think the three perverting pricks were watching me, but what made it worst was he actually slapped my bum more like he was hitting on me, it was completely gross. Compard to the other two just watching."  
>Noticing something is missing from her chest area she feels and relizeses her fear of what was missing "No way that stinking prick cunting perve"<p>

"Wait what happend? What's wrong?" asked Smokescrean

"There was a moment that I was out because they electricuted me to much and now that I think of it my bra is gone, one of those perverting bastards took my bra when I was out. And worst of all I felt some tingling feeling in my private area after the electriction when I woke up. But now that I still feel it I think some pervert felt my private area."

His smile quickly faded as did the minicons and Elliana's "I would have been used as a sex slave, I feared it but never thought something like that couldn't be done with them and a human, untill they..." looking at Sureshock who knew what she was thinking "Oh shit, my life is doomed." and she falls on the floor crying worst then before. She crys so hard to the point of making herself sick. "Some pervert wanted to rape me and feel me, he took my bra as some type of prize or something and no doubt is like a stocker...My life is ruined... Why dosn't that pervert just drop dead."

Crying histariclly beacuse she is scared for her well being. "How can I go to school, how can I get a degree or major in anything? I'm now not going to graduate? I've lost everything and now have a sick phsycotic robot to fear because he may want to rap me or worst." Starting to feel real sick her skin turns really white almost seems imposible for how white for her already really white skin it made her seem as if she were a dead person. Holding her stomuck and looking like she was going to colapse dead she weakly says "I think I'm going to be sick is there a bathroom somewhere near..."  
>Smokescrean points to the nearest door. But is really worried for her watching her wishing he could help. When her skin turned white his spark almost caused him to blackout for he feared she was going to drop dead. She almost looked like she was going to die.<p>

When she see's the door she tried to get herself up but wobling and stagering as she ran in there. High Wire and the other minicons quickly followed behind her.  
>She was in there for a good half hour throwing up, High Wire held her hair, while Grindor got her towles and Sureshock got her water to slowly sip.<p>

When she finally comes out the minicons are helping her walk a bit she was thankful they found a unused toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash for her to use to let her breath and mouth feel better and not rancid.

Smokescrean was not thrilled that she still looked dead pan ghostly white, he feared more for her health then before, and wanted nothing but to cure her himself if he could.

She ran to Smokescrean who at the moment was the closest thing to a friend or father figure, as he was the first one to comfort her but most importantly was just like her dad on the comforting scale not the best but trying. "What am I going to do?" she whispers sounding quite sick trying not to cry agian.

He puts a hand around her in order to hug her back but dosn't feel it best to lift her at the moment into a hug. "Right now I don't know, but I don't think its something I'll tell the others till the morning or let you tell them on your own." Knowing that he wasn't completly telling her the trueth he would tell the others as soon as they arrived this concerend the girls well being and health and was a priority. However he would ask his friends to not le the girl know they knew till the morning and act like he didn't tell them till the morning.

Guiding her quietly somewhere out of the room "Where are you leading me?" she asks as a loud high pitched hic up esscaps her mouth and she blushes a week white blush for her loud hicup only quitly saying "excuse me" giving a slight week smile.

As she is lead to someplace Smokescreen says "I'm taking you to the command center I know Red would prefer me to take you to the Med Bay so he could make sure your healthy but I think it's best you got some sleep and there's a couch that some of the human friends, hu the ones I was told were captured well its the furniture they used and some of our other human friends who have sort of moved away they used to use. You may meet them sometime when there next in town. The thing is besides them being in college there families moved, I believe they are now in there Junior year of college now so its hard to say if they will even come by Its been three years since two years since either last came by I don't blame them after there friends were captured."

"Um I'm allergic to dust it won't have much dust will it?"

"No knowing Red he likes to keep things all orderly and that includes that couch." He laughs before becoming duller "I heard he used to slack a little but since the children were captured seems to make sure everything is orderly. You know he felt like a father to them same with Optimus. They really miss them, and Hotshot was best friends with them he used to go speeding everyday but since there capture he has sunken more and more every year. We have looked for them everywhere but can't figure out any place the Decepticons may hide."

"What about somewhere in space if you've looked everywhere It just seems logical since two of the three can fly."

"You may have a point but there would be so much to check who knows if there even up there." Sighing "Heres the couch I'll go find you a few pillows we may have in storage…"

_We've already gotten them and Grindor got her some water, oh and Happy Birthday at least your safe and can be Happy._

She smiles and says "Thanks Sureshock, Highwire, and thank you Grindor you three think of everything don't you." She gives them a big huge "You know how to make a girls depressing day a bit better." The three minicons blush as she says this and hug her back happy to have a human in the base again as they had begun to miss having someone.

"Oh and before I forget." Running to the big Autobots leg and hugging it as he laughs and lifts her up she is surprised but he brings her to his chest and she hugs him and looks into his outwardly blue eye's "Thanks so much Smokescreen you did so much to make me feel better too thank you, I may still be sad but at least I'm not crying anymore and am safe." She gives him a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for everything." Blushing if he could, he does not know what to say and puts her back on the ground.

"What was that for?"

"Oh sorry I was just really thankful for all you did I actually haven't done that since I was a kid but I'm just thankful for everything you did to help me after everything that happened to me I…" all of a sudden the song from Indiana Jones goes on.

"Oh can I have my purse that would be my dad and probably mom they are probably wanting to know I'm safe." He hands her the two bags she searches in her purse for a small Mary Kay eyeglass holder that is actually a small makeup case. As she opens it Smokescreen see's a touch screen AT&T Samsung phone. "Hello Dad, Mom, yeah the government saved me but I'm in witness protection services they were trying to figure out where I should go before I left. Yes I heard. Mom I love you please don't worry I'm absolutely safe but don't know when we will talk again. I know I should have called but they wouldn't let me, yes they are allowing me to have a place to sleep tonight its actually at the offices but I will be safe."

Mimicking her mom with her mouth fingers before her mom starts to say "Honey I miss you I'm sorry I'm so sorry if only you were home like you would have been next week maybe you should have gone to public college then this wouldn't have happened." she's frozen in her tracks.

"No mom I was going to a four year school and that's final I'm getting my bachelors! Mom I know its harder on me I loved Bo he tried to help refused to leave my side they killed him they shot him then let me believe they weren't going to kill him I was told the shot killed him, he told me he loved me…Hu yes we kissed…He wanted to marry me yes mom he wanted to if we made it out alive." Starting to cry again "Mom I don't' want to cry again over him I've been crying the past hour or so please I probably should go I love you so much tell the dogs I love them too and I know daddy's there tell him his little princess his little girl is fine I…I…I know and I'm sorry I love you just be happy I'm safe. I can't talk anymore I think I'm going to cry again I'll call you sometime soon and I'm so sorry."

Just like she turns off her phone and drops to her knees covering her face and begins to cry again "Dear Lord Jesus keep my parents safe keep Bo safe in your arms let him into heaven let him be happy I loved him, I guess we weren't meant to be together please watch him and keep him safe and happy he deserves that please I'm sorry for everything." She drop her hands and barley can get up Highwire comes and helps lift her. "Thanks Highwire" she says' in broken tears they lead her to the couch and she continues to cry.

Smokescreen doesn't know what to do and so he just reaches a finger and rubs her back so softly and carefully, almost like a father would. She looks at him with tears in her eye's first a little confused, then thinking of her father as that's what he'd do before finally saying "Thanks" but to everyone around her as she smiles to them with silent tears before continuing to cry. Grindor grabs the water he got her and brings it for her as both his friends try to comfort her from the other sides patting her and trying to say things to get her to stop crying.

"Thanks Grindor for the water." He smiles at her as she smiles back "All of you are such a big help I don't know how I would have been if they had captured me I mean I would try to hide the tears until I was alone but most likely would have attempted suicide although I don't know how I could do it to myself."

"Is there anything I can do to help? I would like to help you."

"No I don't think anything will help now everything just has come down on me I just need time I think, but thanks for everything."

"Um so what is in this laptop bag if you have your purse?"

"DVD's because I was watching movies with a friend and a few people I met since so many I knew were gone and these were friends of my old friend who was so kind to make my birthday so special." She says in broken tears. Crying again "Oh no Chris he is hurt he was unconscious or dying how can I live with myself its because I got captured he and my dear friend and his friend John came to help me and they were electrocuted. His family will be heart broken his uncle was in the hospital last month and his mother died when he was in fifth grade. This is going to hurt them not to mention John's family. What if my friends don't make it what if they die they didn't' seem to be breathing."

Still rubbing her back for a little as she cried for them he quickly thought "Would you like me to put on some movie?" Nodding her head "Which one would you like?"

"I don't know something happy I guess." he looks through her films and finds some that looked really good he thought of Peter Pan but then searched the internet and found that the ending he almost dies and says the lines "To die would be the biggest adventure of them all." So he chooses the movie Stardust.

"I love this movie I haven't watched it in so long because a friend had borrowed it." Smiling a bit she drank more of the water that she had before she was starting to feel a bit better she slipped her feet out of the flats and laid down finding she had some blisters and her feet were really sore _I shouldn't have chosen to wear flats today. My feet will hurt for days._

She laid her head on the pillow as Sureshock moves and laid it down for her, somehow she found what the minicons had been doing was relaxing her. She was easily falling asleep as the three of them sang some song sounding so heavenly and beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams & Resting Hearts

**_Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams and Resting Heart_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>SORRY FOR taking so long to post I meant to post sooner but life and the issues with the site happened as you all know so I hope you enjoy OH AND PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACKS AND COMMENTS I'D REALLY APPRECIATE THEM Thanks have a great day or night and Enjoy my story Oh and Please REVIEW<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Transformers Armada or any of the characters from it. However I do own the rights to a few characters because I created them this includes Bo Martinez (now dead but he is discussed or seen in several ways in a couple of chapters thus an ongoing character) and Ellaina (Ell) Summers Dunn<em>

_I do not own the rights to the song One Sweet Day by Mariah Carrey and the Boyz II Men it is a really good song and was kinda new for me to hear. Maybe recall it as a kid but I thought this was good and it made me cry when I heard it but reminded me what my characters were going through and needing a song that's sad I knew I had to use it so I did and used it… _

_But please NOTE the way I have the people sound like (I mean the singers singing lines) they singing it is different I kinda changed who sings what (the female singer or male singer parts I switched) so it tis a bit different but it would still sound good. The reason I switched certain things the guy or girl in the song would sing is because it fit so well into the story the male singer had to sing certain things that tied into the story of Bo and the female had to tie into Ellaina so I hope you like it._

* * *

><p><em>Ok THINGS YOU should know about this chapter and I do not want you to get mad at me…Um so the first part is like a dream sequence and to tell the truth of certain things. Also I made the first part a dream to show her struggling mentally but at least have a chance to say goodbye to him. Yes that means she dreams of Heaven and being there saying goodbye to him. He's going to say important things that should be no brainers and already figured out but its mostly things that I am telling you to expect but also its just him trying to give her encouragement to continue living and not morn him so much. SO WARNING WARNING BOX OF TISSUES IS NEEDED FOR THE FIRST PART OF THIS CHAPTER IT IS SAD SADDER IF YOU ACTUALLY PLAY THE SONG BE READY TO CRY…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTE SMALL SEX SCENE HAPPENS FOR TWO CHARACTERS!<strong>_

* * *

><p>She suddenly dreams she is in somewhere so familiar. In fact, she feels she is somewhere so familiar that she has been here when people close to her died.<p>

It is the most beautiful special place in her heart. Her mind is heading towards the bright lights and fluffy clouds. While she suddenly hears angles sing some song, at least a small choir and a male and female singing a duet but no doubt sounded like angels.

The man sounds so young almost sounds like Bo but it isn't him even if he had an angles voice it wasn't him it was to different in pitch to be him he was a base not good at anything higher this voice was similar but higher pitched thus not him. Nevertheless, this male angles voice carried through the atmosphere and clouds singing the song Ell had never once heard before. She knew it was a song on earth that she had heard as a child or something made by famous singers after some famous guy died. However, at the moment it wasn't their song, but here it was meant for her at least this moment it was.

_Sorry I never told all I wanted to say_

_And now its too late to hold you_

_Cause you've flown away_

_So far away_

The women angel who sang she could have sworn sounded like her or even sounded like Elizabeth Benet but both of them were still alive, so it must be some angle who sounded similar.

_Never had I imagined_

_Living without your smile_

_Feelin and knowing you, hear me_

_It keeps me alive, Alive._

Heaven, similar to the dreams she had when people she knew or was close to died. As she takes in the bright clouds and the voice of the women singing what she feels and what she wished to say. Ell notices she's standing on a cloud with clouds around them having trees and fields of flowers but the end she was a white bright cloud with the occasional flower as if the white took over the grass.

She felt someone grab her from behind and kissed her before they both toppled over on the white glorious misty ground. She heard her capturer give off a guys joyful deep laugh and suddenly rolled on top of her.

But of course the sun had to ruin the moment, the sun shown so brightly in her eyes that she could only make out the sweet beautiful gorgeous dark shadow of the man on top of her. She smiled all the way knowing who this dark figure was even before the adjustment of her eyes.

Ell whispers so heavenly and softly "Bo!" and the two singing angels combine their song at the moment this happens and angles in the back are heard singing Ah's as the topple and cute reunion happened between two lovers.

_And I know your shining down on me from heaven,_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Eventually I'll see you in heaven_

The male angel takes a solo and sings so nice like those eighties songs or the singer Paul Shaffer in "Roll over Beethoven" he sounded so different then when he began but it fit the moment the angelic moment.

"_Darling I never showed you."_

The female singer, goes as if it were a conversation and she interrupts the guy

"_I assumed you'd always be there."_

The male singer starts again

"_I, I took your presence for granted."_

As the women continues

_But I always Cared_

Both continue

_And I miss the love we shared._

"Thanks for your prayer you're so sweet, babe."

She spoke in a sweet whisper it sounded so beautiful and angelic she sounded like and angle and looked like one at the moment "I just wanted you safe in heaven, I love you and miss you I wish we could have been safe and together."

Kissing her and enjoying every moment of it she suddenly felt that her shirt was off and her cami had disappeared noticing his shirt was off "What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow but laughing and giggling.

Both angles continued their duet together with the small angelic choir singing in the background.

_I know your shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And I know eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

_Picture a little scene from Heaven_

"What I wanted to do together from day one even if were in heaven I want to be able to see you and man your gorgeous." He continues kissing her as one by one their clothes suddenly disappear and she is filled with utter joy as he surrounds his lips around her breasts, kissing her stomach before ticking her by licking it. Run his lips over her legs to her feet and kissing her feet in a way to make her laugh.

Quickly coming back up to her kissing her hair ears and face, making sure not to miss a spot of her body. His hands move over her body and gently move along it brushing her body making her relax. He plays his fingers over her breasts making her laugh, and then she teases him with her fingernail along his chest and abs feeling his hard packed abs, but so gently as to tickle him.

She brushes her hands through his hair and smoothes her hands down his side and back. He gently takes a hand down to her private part and carefully feels her hair tickling her as he is getting her ready for the real deal. He moves his private area closer and closer to her. Gilding his to hers finally, she feels a tickle as he guides this around her leg and the tickles the bottom of her stomach with it. Chills make her shiver as the tickling feels so good but strange, finally he bring it to her private area still feeling the pubic hair with his hand he tickles her by moving it along her pubic hair finally smiling down at her and placing it in.

Moving towards her body he pushes her arms above her head and wraps his lips around hers moving his tongue into the smallest opening allowing it to intertwine and twist together in a knot. His legs twist around hers to make sure they both stay secure; finally, he pushes his bum back and with a sudden move pushes it forward and back in sudden fast motion. Her body suddenly becomes overjoyed and filled with emotion, tensing as she has a orgasm, she is truly with him on the cloud that they are on as they both go all the way through and hit the peak of utter joy she actually is feeling really sex even if this is a dream she loves that she is with the man of her dreams.

"Why are you doing this now" she says panting as he is still pushing it in her after a short break, but amazed at how well they did it "And I'm still a virgin aren't I?" he nods his head "Dang it I wanted to do it with you in real life I may have wanted to stay a virgin till marriage but now I want you why did you have to die why couldn't it be me who died? I loved you too much you would still be alive if we hadn't kissed!"

"Yeah but I wouldn't have been in utter heaven until we kissed, besides it was worth it" he said in an angelic voice but so calm and with a slight laugh. Turning her on her back as they both continue and he is kissing her everywhere telling her he loves her.

"But I'm doing this now cause I was sent to tell you something but also felt we both needed some enjoyment for I felt every tear that fell from your eyes or even every thought of me in your mind as I was crying as many tears for you before I left to the gates of heaven for I feared for you and wanted you happy."

He pauses and pulls away from her as they both just sit and look at the clouds above, this is the first time she ever heard or saw an angle being sad. He says, "Your right we shouldn't be doing this now, but I feared for your protection and wanted to feel you near one last time hold you and feel your skin."

The male angle continues alone

_Although, the sun will never shine the same_

Bo sighs heavily as he holds her hand and turns on his side just holding her there. Almost looking like he was going to cry. "I had to die for you, you see you have a whole nother story a whole different life you need to face one that you will meet your real father sooner then before. I had to tell you that you will be raped and you will be captured. The Autobots will do several things to protect you, especially protect you from pain they've seen what pain can do to you and they don't want you to suffer pain from the Decepticons."

He pauses "Neither does anyone you know up here."

Sighing, "I don't want you to live through any more pain or be able to get hurt. They will come up with some ideas that you need to promise me you will agree with because they will help you. I am afraid to say it but no matter how much the Autobots protect you, the pricks of Decepticons will capture you somehow and someday I cannot say when or how. But if you don't agree to the Autobots ideas to keep you safe from harm." An angle actually having tears escape his eye's crying like there is no tomorrow.

"My angle of light and sweet music, my dear meadowlark, I won't forsake you at these moments nor can I allow you to forsake yourself. If you don't agree to their ideas that can help you. Well then, you will be at the hands of the Decepticons, and you will be killed instantly but on accident by the Decepticons. Without agreeing to what the Autobots, come up with which is said to help your body in ways you will not know now but later will learn, well…. Hu…Well by not … not agreeing you would have forsaken yourself. But promise me you won't tell them you know about this, for you are supposed to act like you didn't here this in your dream from me or anyone."

"I promise my heavenly angle." Kissing him on the lips and entangling her tongue with his in a short kiss.

"Please Ell promise me with all that you are you will allow what they will do to help you occur and agree to it no matter how it may change you. You must promise me here in heaven for it will help your fate happen, and you will live a good life. Look to the silver lining you will be happier, there will be happiness don't let my death be something that holds you back."

"I…I promise, but why not allow me to have a normal life so I can be with you sooner."

"It's not my call but His, he needs you to still do things on Earth, when they found you, well your fate and paths he made for you was decided. I can't help but follow and guide you when your guardian angel allows me. You're going to help the world, just don't lose sight of who you are and the word of the Bible and you'll be fine hold onto your beliefs you're supposed to help so many people."

"Ok I will promise even if it means waiting thousands or hundreds of years before you may come to take me to heavens gates. Until I can be with you, hold you, sing to you, wake to you, love you and come home. Come home with you." She cries and he kisses her while rubbing away her tears.

"Don't they say there isn't no crying in heaven?"

"Look who's talking mister crying your heart out a few moments ago." She laughs

He giggles "Yeah but in a way this is your own castle on a cloud and crying isn't allowed but can still happen." Kissing her forehead as a single tear lands and dissolves on the fluffy cloud.

The angelic choir quits repeating the melody of the song as the female angle continues her harmony and melody.

_I'll always look to a brighter day."_

He looks at her then sighs deeply "The one thing I wish I could protect you from but can't…" crying and looking into her eyes sighing heavily "Hu, it can't be avoided. I hate saying this but a Decepticon will rap you but you will be unwilling but he will still rap you. Your right one of the Decepticons did take and kept your bra. I woke to see the creep do it, and touch you why do you think I looked horror struck when you woke. I saw everything, and they knew it too, I cussed them to the sky, but they wanted me to see you treated such at least two of them did, and one of the two liked it. But that's also why they killed me after everything I called them and did or tried to keep you safe from the perve."

Getting a bit angry, "I can't tell you which creep did it just let you know it wasn't Starscream; he actually hurt the one who did. You see he doesn't agree to rap."

"But he…"

"NO, know this there in love; he's not as mean as you may think he is."

"Wait who Starscream and the one he beat?"

"No Starscream and Alexis, they were meant for each other even her being human. If they were not captured they were still meant but not meant to be till after death, as he would have died to save her. However, seeing as everyone's fate changed or got postponed it caused your life to be on the line."

Stopping for a moment and all of a sudden glistening with the brightest smile, even his eyes smiled as he laughed then spoke. "You need to know this, he doesn't like Meagatron and rather over throw him he wants the children free but if they leave the base they will get hurt Meg's put something in them that can't be disconnected or turned off." Stroking her hair wishing more than ever he could wake up with her.

Finally deciding to admit it to her "Hu, I only wish I could wake up to you but that is not to happen anymore. Your hair smells so sweet even when I was dying I thought it smelled like a bucket full of roses and lavender. I wish I could be there with you, but know I'm here for you always in your heart and will be protecting you no matter how your angel tries to drive me away I am there to help protect you. I will be there when you wake, know that no matter whose eyes you see when you wake. No matter what lays there when you wake, I am right there looking into your eyes, stroking you beautiful face in the morning to get up and rise." Kissing her on the cheek and smiling as a tear slides down his eye and disappears into the cloud.

"The sunrise is what I'll think of as you for no matter where I am it will remind me of you instead of the night that took you away, the sun that was dawning and has yet to come that brought us light and promise of a new day and new start. It shall be yours." Holding her lips to his ear "I love you." And kissing his ear lightly, a large smirk appears on his face as he holds her.

"Could you please tell me about that device more."

He pauses and looks to the blue horizon.

The female voice begins as the choir repeats behind

_Yeah, Lord, I know when I lay me down to sleep_

Both singers sing together the next phrase

_You will always listen as I pray_

"This device makes the children unconscious if they ever attempted escape, and with Alexis pregnant Starscream has tried everything to keep her away from Megs, for he fears her being injured. Also you couldn't separate them that easily if you ever tried to rescue her they spark bonded, it will be hard for them to be away from each other's sights. She will not leave him and the boys will not leave her. You need to know this and it will be part of your instincts but I'm not allowed to let you remember that bit of information, it will be part of your female instincts. I need to let you know, did you ever notice Starscream injuring you besides when you fell?"

"No but why do you ask, he dragged me, electrocuted us, killed or ordered them to kill you."

"Yes but he carefully dragged you, he never harmed the RA's except stunned them into short enough Acoma, he did see us and tried to allow us to be together that's why he didn't separate us. The others electrocuted your friends that is why he was unsure how long they would be out. He did stand up for you being felt by one of the others, he let his hand out and was kindly speaking to you before you escaped. He had no choice but to kill me because it would be worst for you if he took us both, as he told you Megs wouldn't want any distractions if he took us. Well, he knew that I would be killed slowly enough that it would drive you to insanity or would hurt me just to get you to do what they wanted, including sex. He was going to waist the hour by flying you to the base, so you did not have anything to promise. You know that in your heart this is true. Why were you so kind to him and not the others?"

"He was my capturer and seemed in charge, if anything was to go right I had to be my normal kind self that didn't judge or hurt others by being mean."

"No you know what I mean."

Sighing heavily and looking off to the beautiful sun. "He's the only one who at that time didn't swear or call me names. He seemed to be more careful with me and would not get his hands dirty by hurting me, the only time he called me anything was when I fell or screamed.

"Yes he's always had a kind heart for females especially girls; he's warmed up especially now being a father. He saw a bit of Alexis in you, and only swore to not give any hints to his comrades that he cared for your safety or any humans especially females. He didn't want you hurt, he knew others would get hurt when you yelled. Promise me no matter what kind of Transformer someone is you will show them your angel heart, your sweet kind un-judging heart the Lord has blessed you with. It will help you when you are captured. Except who ever try's to rape you feel free to say or do anything them, thee pervs to begin with."

"I promise, I feel horrid for swearing never once have I swore nor cussed and the first day being today everything I could think of is said, Hu I feel like I have spoken so horrid and dirty, I never have been like that. Hu well at least I never swore against God."

"You did what was needed but He knows you better he created you he knows if you could you wouldn't have and I've seen that you really won't swear after tonight as long as I talked with you. You're going to find someone who says the swearing for you in a certain way."

"Also another thing you need to know you're correct they planned on using you as a Meadowlark for their leader Megs. And you would have been used for entertainment and dancing purposes and their own personal singer. They were going to turn you into a full size Transformer as soon as you did a few things for him and sang songs, showed them you talents as you would have no choice they would find some life to hurt, most likely a minicon, thus forcing you. Then after you had finished, well he would order them to take you to a room and you would have been turned."

Sighing and looking at the sky with hopes as if asking can't this be different can't there be possibility another path or choice.

"The thing is there plans aren't going to change eventually they will succeed. You will eventually no longer be human. They will or have a high chance of turning you into a Transformer, and you will be turned against your will, and sadly it is forever." Crying at this and rubbing her face "You'll still be beautiful to me no matter what you are a beautiful girl already and you'll be even more beautiful if not gorgeous as a Transformer." Smiling but still crying looking to the horizon as if he'd want to curse it for doing such things to the women of his heart and life.

"I made you promise to go along with the Autobots ideas because the one thing I can reveal is that if they turn you and you don't have the thing they will come up with in you, the process is going to kill you immediately and I would have died and warned you for nothing."

Sighing as if he is having to tell the worst things, he rather not tell. "Not only that but if you don't survive this several other humans they will capture, will be killed before they get it right if you aren't the one who gets turned. Furthermore, you die then some Autobots will die, for they will attempt vengeance and will be killed, this cannot be allowed to happen as things will not be good and fate would take a horrid course. You are one of the most important keys to the universe at the moment for it to keep staying the way it should and is. You don't even know yet how important you single life and destiny is. I wish I could tell you but all needs to be discovered on its own."

Holding her in a gentle hug "I hate I can't even tell you if you escape or die saving the kids or if you even will be reunited with the Autobots for telling you could change things and fate has yet to decide completely, your important but still undecided you can make your own life just hold on. Just know I will come to you in dreams and explain things like this help you make decisions, sometimes other loved ones will join me."

"I am hurt by the last thing I am to tell you but it's for the best. Tonight you must light a candle for me and think of me, go to me funeral and think of me. But after tonight stop morning me, and only at the funeral are you allowed to morn my fate for a while. I've been asked to tell you once you wake up you must forget about are love, not literally but you must not morn what could have been and live in the present. You must get over us, for another suitor has been chosen for you and in order for him to be yours you must allow the feelings of us and morning of me to be gone. You can morn in private but not too much and don't allow it to take over your life let it eventually go and don't forget to talk to people it will help, you won't get anywhere being depressed or morning to much."

He looks to a random star above the unrealistic sky and sighs so heavily almost crying. "Also you will fall in love but this is the part you must forget when you wake in a few moments for I will be gone soon." She see's the gorgeous sunbeam of light gleam around and to him. He releases himself from her suddenly their clothes are back on. And the feeling of him inside her is gone as if they never did it and never touched as if it was a dream within a dream a fantasy.

The angels sing a duet with the choir in the background

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

"I don't want you to leave stay with me."

"Don't you see, I will always be with you and never leave you I will never let go as we promised each other." She see's wings appear as she hears the bell chime somewhere in the distance and a halo appears he kisses her lips again

The angles continue their song

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven_

_Like so many friends we've lost along the way_

_And eventually we'll be together_

_One sweet day_

"You will fall in love with an Autobot your love will begin to soon, he is the man you will love and are fully meant to be with for the rest of your life his name is something I can't say just something you will know. You two were written to be together since the Decepticons found you."

Sighing with a little huff rubbing her still naked tummy and giving her another small orgasm doing so, before making her laugh "Sadly before that it was you and me who were written together they were never supposed to find you. Also darling Ell you will have children you'll have plenty of children with him, I love you but we won't meet for a while for you will live longer being an Autobot." She kisses him wishing he wouldn't go.

"Don't go don't leave me now that I have you I don't want another but you."

"But it must be and is so." Kissing her lips bittersweet

The choir drops out and its just the male and female angel singing.

_Sorry, I never told you_

_All I wanted to say_

"I don't care I want to be with you and only you, I love you." Softly crying, "I love you." And kissing his lips so furiously but sadly.

"But some things are meant to be never forget those words they are your own words and they are truth. Hu I love you so much" standing her up and wrapping her tightly in his arms, one last time they have a few long lasting kisses entangled.

She gently floats down as he tells her "I'm never letting go don't you ever let go. I will tonight, every night, and forever till were together even after that love you." His words echo as she responds "I promised I wouldn't I never would. I love you forever on end Bo now and forever." And with that the darkness came over and she was in another land.

Her dream escapes her mind and she hears someone talking but her mind is trapped in some medieval dream.

She is this madden with her hair curly falling down and braids around her head, a flower crown handmade sits in her braids. She wears a dress similar to Aragorn's green one in the movie Lord of the Rings. However, it also looks like the dress in the Park scene of Enchanted that Gesell made and wore. A young man similar to Bo lays besides her in this felid as they chase each other but she has a newly worn ring on her that he just presented to her. They run chasing each other in the childhood games and run into the village. She hides in a building, and joins a few friends in a game pretending to be someone else.

He never comes so she walks out to see if he is back at her cottage. As she walks, she sings a song called "A Rose" similar to the song from Romeo and Juliet the movie.

That is when she trips over a log in the road. However, hears male's laughter later a rock is what she stumbles on, but gets up and dusts herself off. Knowing she hears a male whistle, she ignores him and keeps walking home. Along her way someone walks in front of her, some guy with his helmet off, dark greenish metal armor is what he wears. Before the man a bit behind her in similar armor chuckles, but allows her to pass and doesn't come anywhere near.

The man in the dark green almost black armor calls to her to continue singing obviously sounding drunk; she tries to pay no attention and refuses him. Nevertheless, knows she is in trouble and attempts a run. This is where she sees houses on fire and the men are carrying torches she screams, screams more for help.

A tall one steps in front of her and ties her up. Chuckling as she struggles and tries to get herself free. He throws her near a small caged wagon meant for slaves or prisoners. Three others two men are near her age and a woman just a bit under still too young to wed or be matched for a guy are with her. All look fearful and trying to break free.

A shining night that comes to save his lover from the evil nights appears riding a large bold stallion. These men are taking her and three others as slaves and other things as the night appears they toss the other three in the cage and attempt to put the girl near the wheal until she can be put on a horse.

The night seems so familiar to Lady Ellaina; she can't quite put a finger on it.

Others come; some are nights and clergy of the local kingdom. Two others attempt to free her, both being her good friends Sir Jonathan and Sire Christopher. However, fearfully she witnesses them be knocked unconscious by the man who tied her, and sees blood trickle from their heads, causing Ell to scream franticly.

They attempt to leave the town and get as far as the local hill and farmland forgetting to pick her up, pulling her but allowing her to walk. That is before the shining white night is seen riding a horse, and continues the fight he left back at the town.

She is fighting back from the men as the fight continues, but it's no use to get free, she fights and injures one of the men the black night who attempted to touch her inappropriately. He however took advantage of that and eventually succeeds in touching her private area, before she kicks him in his and scratches his face with her boots.

He yelled at her to wait until they got back to the castle, before smacking her face then inappropriately kissing her lips as she squealed and tried to get away attempting to bite his tongue to get out of his dirty clutches she would never be with such a monster.

Her lover challenges them; especially the one he see's touch her. However, looses, as one of the nights snuck up behind him and let their sword scathe him.

As one of the black dark nights takes her into a tight unbreakable hold and holds a knife to her causing her to scream trying to squirm out. The good night becomes distracted and lowers the weapon being killed by the man who touched her.

She cries desperately as he is set besides her for a few moments he can speak, they didn't kill him all the way he was still able to survive if someone helped. He told her he loved her, she saw it was Sir Bo.

"No no…" she screamed at the men who had to tie a cloth around her mouth to shut her up as it was so high pitched their ears could have bleed.

The town behind them is set ablaze and the people are unconscious from toxic water or the fight. As all feelings come from her, she realizes Bo her love had given her a knife to set her free. But they take him away drag him behind one of the men's horses into town, he was supposed to be tossed or hung among the towns people.

She suddenly sees she is given the benefit of the doubt and finds she is able to cut herself free, and escape to freedom. The three others are gone in the carriage in front of her too far away to save them, so she takes off. She was supposed to ride along the horse of her capturer, to bad she was able to escape before him and his fellow knight could seize her.

She runs as the black dark nights follow her, stampeding on their horses. The corrupt king takes the three others, off to the other direction and she cannot help them and has to run the opposite direction. She hops a horse from a local farmer hoping they would not mind. But quickly hides both of them in local brush before finding a distance fielded with enough cover and distance between the end of it and her current location to escape.

Traveling for many days finally coming to new land she is off her horse but she hears something and hides behind a wall of tree's it tis the black dark nights looking for her. Suddenly the king of this region and his two soldiers appear on their daily patrol. Asking about her town why they did such a thing what the meaning was for the hostages.

That the most loyal night of the other region was killed although this kings guards got there they could not save him. She silently cries knowing he was alive she could have gone to save him, and he died with them he survived for her as long as he could.

She learns a month has gone by since then, but she never had time to focus on the days, all she did was hiding, tried to find or get whatever food she could, and sleep on her horse lightly.

Lady Ellaina hears the one evil night in charge discuss getting one hostage pregnant. The king asks about the Lady Ellaina and explains her court shippers who was the loyal knight, his final words were for her to keep her safe from them.

He demanded to know why these men were after her.

Only to have one of the other evil men state it was for her talents and looks, they wanted a gorgeous fertile lady for their king to wed. Then three teens about her age but not old enough to have a suitor picked for them, appeared and led the girl to a hay wagon.

The three told her all was well; they were the friends and personal helpers and nights in training, of the other three prisoners who were the king's niece and nephews, the children of his brother who ruled the kingdom she had lived once long ago. To her as it was the kingdom of a distant memory and fantasy and this was the true cruel lonely world. A life she could never have back or return to, it was all an imaginary land to her.

The teens pitied her and did not' want her to hold the same fate as their friends they had sworn to protect. They led her to the hay wagon, which was driven by a guard who was the age of her father then covering her up as they road on top and led her away to the castle in the distance.

These children uncovered her from the hay when she was safe but finally began to cry. She described her courtships proposal the day he was murdered, but before the raid. Then the soldier driving told her that he took care of the one that killed Sir Martinez, that he wasn't dead would be but was down for the count, and introduced himself as Sir Smokel Screensberg.

She was finally safe and everything was great although she craved for her dead love to be with her and safe knowing it could never be.

Her sorrow was noticed and the king, king Orion Praxel Prime ordered the newest night to be her personal guard and to be with her at all times.

The King grew to love her as his own child, giving her gifts and treating her like a princess, his guards treated her the same, there was talk of him making the child his air, as his wife had died in child labor and without his brothers children to be found anywhere it seemed an adoption would be made. Although Ellaina had to return the horse she borrowed to be free she found the king had given her one of his own horses, he was beautiful named Starfire one of the youngest and most beautiful horses the king had, she was surprised when he told her that Starfire was hers to keep.

She had to personal maids that also were her best friends as well as the children, their names were Musica who was more a butler but good friend, and then there was his twin sister Seraphina. They were so sweat to her and great friends as they had both suffered great losses from the nights them losing their parents, but they were adopted by Sir Redsmith Alergman and his wife. For the other three children near her age their names were Gernom Hackling, Sermon Shoksmith, and Heidi Werin.

She would ride Starfire with Sir Shotman, his full name was Hotland Shotman, and he was her guard very handsome if not the hottest guy she'd known better then Taylor Lautner.

Both Lady Ellaina and Sir Shotman had grown close, fond, and accustomed to each other he helped her forget and get rid of the morning of her lover's death. He helped cheer her up and make her laugh, always being such a gentleman, almost like a courter if they were not already courting. Some day's he'd come in his regular attire with a large vase or bouquet of flowers for her.

They would ride in the field behind the castle and picnic out by the orchards picking fresh plums from the plum trees and watching the sunset.

Surprisingly for the king, with the age Ellaina was she would have to be married to someone of his for the adoption to be allowed and with few lands near that could be found to have a proper prince he asked his guards if any of them would ask for her hand.

Sir Shotman agreed to do this and proposed to her that night in the field they had grown in love with traveling to for the beauty and heavenly feel it held.

Everything was set for their wedding the next week, and as Ellaina got ready with the help of the three children she became close to like siblings she was all set.

Nevertheless, the castle was attacked and the town had houses ablaze. All a distraction to get her as the guards locked her in to keep her and the children safe they all of a sudden were attacked and she was taken hostage by the black nights.

Leaving a tattered city and injured fiancé behind. The next second she was locked in a room and the doors around her were locked except a figure who was strong approached her and beat her before disposing of the clothing he could and forcing himself upon a unwilling and crying girl.

Finally she slowly wakes but does not here any of the talking is more in a drifted sleep with no dreams, so a waking state of the dream state. She knew she was woken up by some voices at the perfect timing in her dream for she did not want to see anymore it reminded her to much of her last ordeal and was too much, what she had feared to happen to her had happened in the dreams. All she wanted now was to stay awake away from dreams maybe not dream again if it will remind her of him or will cause her to be raped.

* * *

><p>Outside of Ellaina's thoughts and dreams, a conversation was going on for the Autobots had arrived only an hour earlier and were discussing the newfound data. "That bastard hit on her she's just a human girl how disgusting." Was Red Alerts voice before him and Hot Shot gave a little growl.<p>

"The next time I get my hands on one…" Hot Shot however started to say but stopped and just watching Ell sleep as he thought she looked gorgeous he didn't want to take his eyes off her, he was watching an angel sleep.

"He took her bra; she thinks he did it when she was out from the electricity the electric shock. She believes it's like a stoker like thing, or a prize for something later. She deadly afraid of them like she should be, but I can tell, I think her worst fear is rape and stokers cause she got all upset when she realized her bra was gone she started throwing up and was in the bathroom for over half an hour. Optimus I don't know what were to do if she ever…"

"Don't say that she will never be, not with them I won't allow it, she'll not be taken as long as energon is still pumping through my veins."

"But there is something I didn't tell you that is worst, she believes after she was electrocuted that one of them felt in her private section, in a sexual way. You know where the femme's have ports in humans though. She realized this after the bra she said she thought it was first side effects of the electrocution. But she still felt the feeling that someone touched that area in a rapist kind of way when we got back. I don't know how to help her I fear for her life." Answered a scared and shaking Smokescreen, sitting next to her wanting to wrap a hand over her body to keep her safe as she cried a bit in her dreams. He wanted to comfort her like a father would he could not stand seeing her upset.

"She will be helped if anything she will stay here." Red and Optimus both raised their whispered voices.

"But how not unless you take her out of school, her parents paid for a college education, she told me herself she loved her college education what are we supposed to do keep her in the base unless she's with one of us."

Everyone looks down "I'm afraid that's what we'll have to do. For if, she is found unprotected or by herself they will take any chance to get her they made that quite clear. She will have to live here but this can be discussed later."

"Those lousy no good stinking vile load of peace of crap shit Decepticons they really want to take another, they already have are Alexis, my Alexis, our Alexis, my eleven year old girl pregnant." Getting his voice almost squeaky "and with triplets that's going to kill her for that age. Our eleven year old is pregnant and now one of us…She she's…" looking as if he were to burst into tears Sureshock hugs Reds leg to cool him down but it is already seen that Sureshock is crying by the news, that he has to deal with.

"Easy old friend I think it's hard for all of us to comprehend that the now sixteen year old Alexis who was once our eleven year old is pregnant. I would like nothing but to kill the bastards and turn their bodies into pots when I asked but it's not are ways."

"Screw are ways this girl." Pointing to Ell who is asleep and all of a sudden says something about king fighting the evil dark nights, making each bot look at her for a second as she adjusts and is quiet.

He quickly brings his voice down to a whisper "Optimus, her life is screwed and she will have to stay with us her whole life. You saw the way they were talking about her they…They will do what they did to Rad, Carlos and sweet angel Alexis. They will kill her if we don't do something to protect her, they will turn her, and they will abuse her. One person can't live through all of that all she has, but at the same time we can't take away her freedom."

Suddenly Hot Shot interrupts the conversation in his own dream state, watching Ell, "Ell looks very cute when she sleeps, just saying after all she's been through she looks so peaceful, I'm glad we were able to get her from those evil clutches." Hot Shot said in a whisper but entranced voice maybe more amazed by the fact that she muttered several of their names in her sleep knowing she overheard most of the early battle she would have heard their names.

But he had already grown fond of her the moment he saw her on the couch sound asleep. He was more amazed because she said his name a few times but sometimes said Hotland Shotsman. However, knowing when she talked about knights she was probably dreaming about the medieval ages especially with the movie that was on. Nevertheless, several things made him wonder what she dreamt about him for. He did find her attractive but tried to hide it the best he could not wanting to get hurt by loss again.

"Yeah well we wouldn't have gotten her so easily if she hadn't run I still can't believe she survived such a jump there is something weird with that I will have to examine." Red Alert states as the movie plays in the background it's the end battle.

Ell opens her eye's and yawns watching the Autobots talk.

A couple minutes pass before Optimus Prime notices, "I'm sorry did we wake you." She just eye's the big red and blue Autobot and silently without speaking shakes her head no.

"I just had a weird dream is all," Ell says. Hiding the fact that it was two weird dream and Red woke her from the worst one or the worst scene that she did not want to see the rest of.

"Yeah and what was it about?" came Smokescreen.

"Um I…a well I dreamt that I was near the gates of heaven on a cloud and well had complete sex with the now angel Bo and we talked." Smirking thinking of him "Kissed also really great kisses, well and he said that he had come to warn me about something before, he gave me the warnings. And we had sex again if I remember right um yeah I think that's what happened"

"Yeah like what did he warn it was only a dream?" Joked Smokescreen.

"It was every time I've had a dream after someone I was close to dies or have a dream the night they die that I'm somewhere in heaven with them. And well sometimes there is things they say that come true only one yet to happen is a girl I once knew told me to meet her in the butterfly fields. But I don't know I dreamt that he said I was going to be captured, turned into a full size transformer, raped by um by someone escape but not completely able to save everyone, then he said I was to fall in love again but he didn't' say who I would love. It's still rattling in my head I don't' know If it was a dream but It felt like I was in heaven, and well the um sex felt so real and everything felt so real it was not like normal dreams. I …Um …I…" She tried her best to hide the fact that the he told her she was to be with one of the Autobots, but they could tell she was hiding more than one thing. Which was true, she did not want to go through the medieval dream it was too hard, as it seemed to be a reflection of all the things that happened to her and this past night and the things that were to happen to her just a bit different.

"Wow that's some dream, yeah the sex part was kinda interesting but I guess I can understand that part if you to liked each other in all." Joked Hot Shot sounding jealous by the liking someone else. "Don't worry we are keeping you here the Decepticons shall not ever get you." Joked Hot Shot making her smile in a way that she herself was unsure of even what her smile meant she didn't know.

"Yeah I hope but everything felt so true and weird even weirder is I don't want to cry anymore it's like the tears are gone for some reason that's not normal I don't think."

"Ellaina nothings normal, nothing is ever normal, normal's overrated." Commented Smokescreen who was still sitting by her and must have been the whole time making sure she was all right.

What she did not know is Smokescreen already felt protective over her, almost as if a father would protect a child. He knew that if they had to take her under their wings, he knew that he would jump to be her adoptive parent for the time being. He would do anything to keep her safe but he did not want to bring up some of the topics until she was out of the room.

Even weirder she only knew Smokescreen for a few hours and to her she saw a father if not what she hoped her real father was like. She felt a loving family connection with him.

"You could say that again." Ell joked.

"I would want to examine you now but after all you've been through I'll let you have the night." Stated Red Alert.

"Um that's good but can I have a candle and a match I want to go outside and light a candle for Bo."

"What for?" Asked Smokescreen

"It's some old tradition people do I picked it up when in school but it's what people do when someone dies. It's just something where you light a candle and think about the person, I think it's supposed to represent their life as several people in the Bible talk about your life being a candle and then going to the flame that never dies being heaven and the Lord. Some people believe people go to heaven when you do that but I believe the candle just tells the person in heaven you love them and miss them and gives you a chance to think about them before saying goodbye. It would be nice just to do it for a few minutes before coming in and heading to bed again. I just never got to say goodbye to him."

"Yeah you can just take the blanket with you it's awfully cold out I don't want you to get sick on top of everything." Red Stated like her mom and dad would state no matter how she used to complain to them.

"Sure thing I will." And she gets up and starts walking with the blanket in hand "Um which way is outside?"

Hot Shot tells her "Here wait here I'll get you the stuff you need and I'll go out there with you just to make sure your safe." Nodding her head, she waits for him holding the comfy warm blanket before snuggling in the blanket while she waits. While the crowd before her discusses things in whispers so she cannot here but for once is not curious just tired and feeling of being worn out and aching all over. She decides not to ponder what they are think or saying knowing it had to do with her and probably not wanting to reveal she couldn't go home she knew the minute she was captured her old life was gone, she couldn't have it back and if it meant staying cooped up she guessed that was ok.

* * *

><p><em>Please Please Please Review, Subscribe, Favorite, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, SEND ME ANY suggestions or ideas I love ideas AND PLEASE SEND IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS AND REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS thank you…<em>

_So what's up with Hot Shot?  
>What about Ell? And what's up with those two wacky dreams was one or both telling the future? Was she really in heaven being warned by Bo? Hmmm Not telling (evil laugh)<em>

_How will her life be now? What's going to happen to her old life if she can't get out much or at all?_

_Read on to find out ANOTHER EXCITING ROLLER COASTER RIDE STORY THIS IS SO AWESOME I WISH I COULD TELL YOU BUT CAN'T YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING TO FIND OUT….And thanks for reading…Enjoy hope you liked it Tell Me WHAT YOU THINK? Please tell me_


	3. Chapter 3: Happiness

_**Chapter 3: Happiness**_

* * *

><p><em><span>The character Ellaina Summers Dunn I own the rights to and is the only character in this chapter I own the rights to...Also I own the story...<span>_

_Also Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to and Transformer Armada Characters… I also don't own the rights to the song In My Life (Originally a Beatles song however I learned this as a different version in choir during high school which all three years were sung in the audition choir (I was in) on our trips, which there was a different composer of this type of composition (I will try to find the name if I can) also I don't own the song Lonesome Road (I don't know who the composer is for this composition either, but all the same its great and I love it but sadly don't own it, I also learned this one from my high school choir when the whole entire choir went on yearly trips the three years I had in high school choir)_

_Also just to let you know these songs are sad but I choose them for a reason, and I could have picked sadder songs as I know plenty of other ones that would cause anyone to cry twice as hard especially ones I learned in choir, all the same I choose these ones for specific reasons and I hope you like them this is just a warning that you may cry due to the sadness of the songs._

_Thank you too Aerith The Evening Star who is my Beta reader I THANK HER A LOT FOR EVERYTHING AND ALL THE HARD WORK SHE HAS DONE SHE'S SO AMAZING AND I THANK HER FOR HER AMAZING JOB AT MAKING THIS STORY EXCELLENT and gets a lot of credit for her hard work in making sure this story will not have mistakes._

* * *

><p><em>Note to readers this chapter shows several POV's just so no one gets confused... OH &amp; Finally ENJOY :) ;) Sorry for taking so long.<em>

* * *

><p>As Hot Shot arrived with the things Ellaina would need, she looked up at him actually thinking how she liked his warm summer sunset like colors and tried thinking what he would look like if he were a person. Eventually, coming up with him being a red head but with either orange or red hair, she laughed, thinking how she used to always want to be with a orangish red haired guy especially one who was Celtic as she adored the accent.<p>

"What's so funny? You definitely sound perkier then you were before." Smokescreen smiled but noticed that her body looked whiter than before and held his worry for her inside him.

"Oh it's nothing," she said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders with a giggle. "But it seems after that strange dream I've been good. I even feel happy. Well sort of." Sounding mellow when she used the last three words. Sighing heavily and trying to smile again, she still felt happiness inside her for some reason. "I just don't know why I all of a sudden am thrilled or happy. Can that even be normal from what I went through? I was expecting the depression state, not the acceptance state. Well at least this came quickly." She looked out to a light, and for a second she thought she saw an angel's wings, along with the outline of her sweetheart who was now at the gates, never to return to this lifetime in which she lived. The smile returned as she thought that second was to remind her he'd be with her. "It's…It's almost like I feel him with me everywhere I go or that my guardian angel somehow is protecting my sadness, like when I prayed to the Lord to take my pain and sorrow. Well I feel that He…that He did and much more. I'm feeling just thrilled and safe, I can even think of a song that fits what I feel like. I don't understand why it does but I feel all of a sudden like Anita from West Side Story when she sings I Feel Pretty. But I feel so safe and happy for no reason." Getting quieter and giving her puppy dog like eyes to the four boys and men around her, she let out a heavenly sigh, and with a heaven sent voice that could have been an angel singing, said, "Especially around you."

Shocked that she just said those last words everyone stirred a bit. _Sure they heard this from the kids, well all besides Smokescreen, who only heard such things from what little time Fred and Billy were around, but none had heard it in years. More importantly the kids never said it immediately or at least to all of them that quickly. This girl was somehow different. She was very understanding and treated them like they were humans her size. This could be because they rescued her, but even then she didn't treat the Decepticons like they weren't human; she treated them like human men. This girl had only good intentions, but somehow she was different from regular humans; she wasn't like the rest of them nor like the kids. There was something special about her._ They all thought as they questioned and feared maybe that had to do with why they choose her in particularly and went through so much trouble. They would have to look through files and tracking of the Decepticons and see if they had been anywhere near this girl beforehand. Somehow they each knew this girl had more to her and she had something hidden in her past that she probably didn't know about. What would be the reason for such interest from the bastards? There was no question that there was more than meets the eye with this girl.

She noticed the sudden movement and looked to see that she got them to think deeply as she usually was able to get people to do for some weird reason. She sighed and thought of a better way she could say what she had said. "I mean everyone of you are just so kind and accepting, you had no problem taking me in. It's almost like I found a second home now that my college one was destroyed. And I can never go back to my life until those creeps and pervert leave me alone. which I know will never happen. Anyways, you guys did save my life from being ruined or completely ruined."

Hot Shot cut the silence and smiled with a laugh. "Don't worry! I know what you meant. Here's a jacket." He opened his compartment and tossed a jacket that was purple, some gold here and there and white leather sleeves, towards her in a playful manor, which she caught right as it was about to cover her completely. She smiled and laughed back, "Hey!" then looking at the jacket she had in her hands in shock.

"This is my letterman! Where did you get it?"

They start walking along the corridor as the door to the command room closed behind them. "Oh, Prime had several of us go in and grab your stuff pretending to be human agents in the Protective Service. We reassure everyone that you were safe and in good hands. I had to pretend to be a son or some intern as I look to be someone around your age."

"How?"

"My age?" He laughed, knowing what she meant.

"No silly!" She nudged him as if he were a person. "How do you look like a person?"

"With holograms to enter building and such, including touching people. Well we use holoforms for those instances"

"Could I see yours?" Putting her jacket on he nodded his head and she saw a bright orangish blonde hair teenage boy in front of her. He wore a bright yellow shirt and orange jeans and red and orange Van shoes. He almost looked Celtic the way his build was. She smiled. "You look very cute." Making him blush. "Sorry. I kinda always thought red heads were cute. I'm just blurting things out today, I guess after everything. Sorry about that awkward statement." Quickly sliding into her lettermen and attempting to button it up.

He came over to her a helped her with buttoning her jacket. She was surprised that this seemed to be a human before her. As she stood there with her mouth open, he changed back to his Autobot self, but not before she saw a large smirk appear on his face.

"Yeah. It wasn't awkward. I know in a situation like yours anyone would blurt things out. Hey, it took me forever after my three best friends were captured to not blurt out things without thinking and well, as you saw or heard finding out the news, I did. That kinda just came back. I just can't help it when I'm angry and things come out."

"Yeah, I understand. Today was the first time in my life I swore maybe not saying anything against the Bible, but other things that shocked me to say them. I actually thought what you said was brave and was thankful when you stood up to them for calling me a woman prostitute."

"It was no problem."

"To tell the truth, besides doing sports and riding horses, which means I may not be a complete of medically true virgin. I have been a virgin my whole life and feared the worst when everything happened. When Bo showed up it was weird that I wanted to have sex or get hitched and then lose my virginity, it was so unlike me. I plan to be a virgin till the day I get marry. Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"The Decepticons can become humans like you, can't they?"

"Yeah, pretty sure. Why?"

"Well, I guess if I needed to go shopping or anywhere it will be hard if they can all of a sudden capture me in a store and act like it's a robbery or just slip me out the door or something."

"Yeah. I suppose you'll have to stay at the base for a while."

"Yeah, I would like that. Anyways, I would hate to have to run into a holoform version of Demolisher or Cyclones after having him hitting on me, and there was someone who forced me to watch them shoot him. There was a wire that came from a different bot besides Starscream, and whoever it was, well… he tried to tickle my chin" she shivered when saying this it was to gross to think about. "But I think my bra is gone, unless someone took it off me here than it was taken off during one of the times I blacked out due to electricity.

Hot Shot stopped in his tracks. "Those stinking creeps took your bra and did what? Oh they'll pay and no one's going to stop me next time! Why didn't you tell Smokescreen?"

"Well…I did and got really upset to the point of throwing up, and I'm creeped out to be anywhere near those Decepticons. I knew they did something very…um…creepy and perverting. I had no clue what they had in mind but I feared becoming a sex slave, especially after the tickle chin thing." She shivered in her tracks, horrified and uncomfortable by being hit on by something so huge but so cruel.

"That's why I tried to run, I was going to run in any case. I may be a girl of my word but I wasn't staying with them. I knew that something happened but was too busy to piece it all together. I'm afraid of being used for sex. I may be safe but I'm still shaken. I still feel the cords around me and everywhere they touched. That's how I'm positive he touched down there as well." Keeping quiet about the last part having a hard time imagining that those Decepticreeps actually felt around her private area, as if trying to rape her at the spot.

"Why those no good mother fucking shitters of bastards…!" He continued until Ellaina stopped her tracks, gasping at all the swear words he said; She never heard so many words used together. He noticed this and just tensed his grip, almost causing dents in his own hands as he growled about the Decepticon menaces. Hot Shot finally found something else to think about but still clenched his fists, swearing that the next time he ran across one of those creeps he would rip as many cords as he could out of them and he would make sure this would happen. Trying to calm down his voice, he asked in an attempt to sound perkier, "Say. What were you watching on the monitor?"

"Oh, it was a movie Smokescreen chose out of my DVD bag I had for watching movies with my friends or should I say a movie with friends? It's one of my favs, well most movies turn out to be one of my favs. It was called Stardust. It's really good and takes place in the 1700's I believe. And there's like a alternate dimension or something connected by a wall in this city. Well, it's very complicated and I don't want to give much away, but this shooting star falls from the sky on the other end of the wall. This English boy goes to find it as a present for his dearest beloved and ends up in that world. Well the star turns out to be a human woman and she and him fall in love with each other as they try to run from people who are trying to capture her and kill her for their own evil selfish purposes."

"Kinda like you are. Your life is like the star's, isn't it?"

She sighed as he said this. Never before would she have thought she was exactly like the star, the star who the witches and other people wanted to grab and rip out her heart to make them young for eternity. The problem was they killed her Tristan and he was never returning. The thing was that the Decepticons killed him and in the end hurt and almost killed the heart they wanted for themselves. They wanted her to kill her heart to make her one of them, but she would never join them in her life; they would have to knock her cold stone death to even attempt to get her evil or work for them. That is the only reason she could find that they would want her to be a full sized bot.

Sighing heavily, knowing now she was the star without a Tristan to save her, but that was forever safe with the Autobots. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. It's just I have yet to find that English boy who will make me forget my troubles and fears of being away from my family. Who'd go out of his way and would protect me from all the messes I got in, and then in the end marry. So everything with the main character portion does relate." Sighing, Ellaina watched as a lizard and mouse ran chasing each other. She sighed again and looked into Hot Shot's optics to explain more, brightening her mood with the thought of the movie. "It's really good, especially when you find out who he truly is. I love the dead king's sons' ghosts. They're completely funny but inappropriate. Huh, its hilarious."

"Sounds like a funny movie."

"Oh, it is, but action packed and romantic in its own ways." She turned her gaze down towards a wall away from Hot Shot, realizing in her own way she actually was flirting unintentionally, with someone not human and right after the guy she was going to date, maybe not marry but date, died.

_Ell, get a hold of yourself and your feelings! You just lost someone you loved and wished to be closer to, and would have been closer to, if you had made it out of that mess at that much. Ell, what in the world are you doing to yourself? Sure your friends have said you're guy crazy, but girl I'm not that guy crazy! Am I?_

_No! I shouldn't be! I'm not that kind of girl! It must be my emotions. Huh, but the way he stood up for me, even when he didn't know me…wow that was so gentlemen like of him. I just feel so comfortable with him, but why have my feelings gone for him? It just has to be my sorrow needing someone to fill the gap or help. No one I would talk to is around and he's the first or one of the few I'm now surrounded with that I can talk to. He's the closest Autobot to my age in human terms, I think, from what he seems at least, so maybe it's that. I wish my heart would stop pounding for every nice and cute guy it comes across._

_Ugh! Why am I falling in love again? I just hope he doesn't catch on to my flirts. Why do I have to be so flirty all the time? Ugh. I mean how embarrassing, especially if he doesn't have the same feelings. I can't do that to myself again. I hurt myself one too many times. He may think I'm just one of those girls who plays guys, but how can I be doing this for what will be thought of as a whore, I think? ...Huh, dear Lord. Is love really this hard, and grief caused love in weird ways? I just don't like it. Bo died hours ago and now I have to deal with love again. This doesn't make sense! What am I doing?_

At the thought of Bo, her face sunk and she stopped in her tracks, without tears she cried under a soft sad breath "Bo!"

Hot Shot obviously heard for he stopped before looking at her and walking over to where she was. He gently kneeled beside her and lent out his hand. She knew what he meant by the gesture but decided to run and just hug his arm.

He laughed. "You know I was going to lift you into a hug and…"

"I know. I just rather stay on the ground right now."

He giggled at her. "Ok, if you want I can…"

"No. I should walk. It's good to walk. One, it helps to release emotions, allows you to think and gives relief from sorrow, stress and hard times. I think it's best if I walk at least for now. But if I start becoming unable to walk I'll let you know."

He giggled. "Well alright. We should be just about there in any case. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked worried.

She sighed. "I don't know…huh, let me think about that for a while. I…I just don't know at the moment. Maybe some fresh air will help." She tried giving a gentle smile despite her sadness and pain.

Hot Shot thought quickly and decided to use his holoform, turning his appearance to a human, and wrapped his arms around Ell. Surprised, she looked back in his face. "It's ok. I'm here to comfort you I know how you feel. But when I went through similar things of course the Autobots tried to help, but more than ever I had needed someone my age to talk to, when they were taken." She allowed his arm to be over her shoulder, surprising both Hot Shot and herself as she grabbed his hand that was around her with her right hand. Holding on so tightly but gently almost caressing his gentle heart and love by this single kind gesture.

He chuckled at this as she looked into his eyes and suddenly, for a moment, saw the feelings she held inside knowing she was seeing similar things from his eyes as if they both were reading each other's mind and thoughts. All of a sudden they both quickly turned away from their awkward gaze as if they both tried to hide it, for at this moment their feelings were not appropriate.

Ell suddenly laid her head against Hot Shot's shoulder. He brought his arm farther around her shoulder, caressing as much of her body as he could and pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

><p>Hot Shot found it weird that he was loving every moment of having his arm around Ellaina, holding her gentle small hands, her head resting on his shoulder. His spark had fluttered the moment he saw her asleep on the couch, he found it weird that he had actually been so quick to defend her from the disgusting names the Decepticons were calling her. Although he had to admit no woman or teen had any right to be called such fowl things. Nevertheless, when he defended her so quickly there was something in his spark telling the words and not his usual angered. unthinking self. It almost felt as if his spark had known her before they ever met.<p>

He was even more unsure and scared of his feelings when she hugged his shoulder, then that moment she held his holoformed hand. He wanted nothing else but to kiss her, for she was the most beautiful creature, if not teenager or woman, that he had ever seen.

_If we had met each under other conditions, maybe if I was a human myself, I would try to kiss her. But no, that would only make it worst for her. People do crazy things when grief stricken. I doubt she feels the same way. I mean look at her. She…she's a human, a different species. It doesn't matter if I enjoy her. It's a matter of if she likes me or is just going through emotions and needs someone to fill the hole before moving on. _

_No, don't be silly! I can't see her as that kind of girl, and she well she feels more than that. I don't even know her and before I met her, I felt her near and felt my spark jump, every time we touch or she touched me my spark has jumped. Just her being near is enough for me to have my spark speed and jump. What in the world am I feeling? Huh, I can't believe I'm saying this, but in my own way, I think my spark has finally cooled down and fallen in love with its possible spark bond, who herself has a heart and not a spark._

_But huh, I shouldn't. I shouldn't be in love. The girl's heartbroken by a guy she didn't know as well but felt she loved him as if she had. I shouldn't show these feelings until I'm sure about them. She's been through a lot. Our feelings could be just over expressed feelings that appear mutual. Face it! How could she like you?_

_Look at the facts. She is a human, not an Autobot or transformer, and your no human. If you were to have feeling for her, and she truly felt the same way for you just face it! There is no way in Primus we both could do it, even if we could, no children could be made from it. Then there's the fact that if we married she would grow old or a number of things could happen to her and she would die. _

_I would be left alone in a matter of Cybertron years, then what? Would my life be just like those Twilight books with that character Edward, who would rather kill himself or be killed if his love died but not have the heart or will to change her? Ugh, my life is no Twilight story and I am no Edward. Even if it were true I would be more the Jacob then the Edward. At least he has a need for speed, danger, and has a mouth and anger to match it. Jacob never wanted her to be turned and protected her with his pack from the other Vampires. She's being protected by us from the Decepticons, who want to take her and change her just like the Volturi wanted to change Bella, kill the Cullen's family and tried to wipe out all the werewolves, which turned out to exist still as shape shifter like wolves. The Decepticons want all Autobots dead and have tried to wipe us out. Maybe our life story is the same._

_But still. She's not the type to fall for a Decepticon after what they did. If this is Twilight, its missing the Cullen's family and there is no Edward, unless you counted the kids as the Cullen's as three have been changed. The other two have girlfriends but also have moved to separate towns by which they are safe. Well, that does equal the same amount of girls and boys with one not having someone. But I doubt it, for none of my friends would have gone for Alexis. Well, except Rad seemed to like her, but he also liked most girls and she didn't seem to have any mutual feelings for him nor Carlos. _

_Ugh! Why do fictional characters and stories have to relate to everyday lives? Anyways, in Twilight Bella never saw anyone close to her die, so it's not like our lives!_

_I should just be there as a friend for Ell. At the moment, she has no one good nor best friends around so I'll just be there for her._

Sighing softly he walked, turning back into his Autobot self and startling her but she didn't say a word. Instead Hot Shot saw Ell look somewhere off into the distance as if she too were in deep thought.

When he heard the high pitched sound of the Killdeer and crickets outside he let out a sigh of relief, happy that the walk was almost over and that the awkward sound of silence and jerk of feelings was almost to an end. He knew what followed was maybe some talking, but mostly her thinking possibly about Bo or the times she knew him. Hot Shot could keep himself distracted out there at the sights and sounds, but at the moment all he wanted to do was speed and drive somewhere.

It was strange that he hadn't gone to blow off steam since the Decepticons stopped coming to Earth and stopped talking to them. Even the Mini-Cons seemed to stop going off as if they knew the children were captured and needed to be rescued first. Only when Hot Shot got into arguments with the Autobots had he ever gone out to speed to blow off steam.

He was still the fastest thing in the universe, in his point of view.

* * *

><p>Ell couldn't surpass the feelings she had. When she saw the look in his eyes she felt her heart skip a beat and time seemed to stop for her. It was what she had when she saw or was with a hot guy, but this was different. Her heart raced as always, she would breathe in an attempt to stay calm, words couldn't come to her lips and the heavenly feeling that made her feel like her knees would buckle would escape her body. But it was more than that. She felt a heavenly presence or cool heavenly breeze at the look in his eyes. More surprising her feelings were similar and it took away the doubts of a few seconds before.<p>

Surprisingly, she felt an urge to want to actually kiss him, but was unsure how and more unsure about kissing him after what she went through and the fact of how awkward it would be. What would he even think of her? Would he probably think she was a player of some sort. Hot Shot probably didn't feel the same way about her. The look could have been anything, most of all it could have been sympathy which was something that she didn't need for the most part.

As he backed away Ell was surprised, but not scared, and just acted and stayed normal, because he just changed to his old self. But she was confused when he sighed and couldn't tell what the sigh was about other then something he was thinking about.

As she heard the sound of crickets and then the infamous bird she disliked, for they annoyed her in her old house when they lived near the Elementary school she attended. They wouldn't shut up nor would they leave them alone when they walked at school. Inside she was groaning, hoping the birds were farther away.

As she heard the distant sound of the Killdeer and the crickets, she heard Hot Shot give out a relieved sigh of "Phew" as if the quite walk or the awkward moments they had were enough for him and he rather be out in the open then be in the awkward silence they both gave. Oddly enough, she felt the same way, for her feelings weren't helping her and if she had stayed quite any longer or been in the silence she may have burst into some rash action that went with her feelings. In her mind she was saying the same thing that Hot Shot let out. Her body loosened up and she suddenly felt relaxed as the cool almost spring wind blew into the opening of the base or mountain cave and swept along her back, bringing the fresh smell of Evergreens that she loved so much.

When Hot Shot noticed she was less tense his body also loosened up. He had the same fear that he would do a crazy thing that would get him, if not her, in trouble if they stayed quite. He knew he was bottling up feelings he had for her since he first saw the beautiful brown flower scented hair, gorgeous star struck eyes and heard that beautiful, if not gorgeous operatic voice of an angel. If she had not been in pain and mourning someone, she wished to date and would have dated. Then, well, he knew he wouldn't have bottled up what he felt and actually told her everything he was sure of at the moment and hope she felt the same. He knew if this cave was any longer and they weren't near the exit now he wouldn't be able to hold his sanity and even if she cried over Bo he would tell her his feelings within the next couple steps.

'_Thankfully,'_ He thought._ 'It won't come to that for the exit is right there. I don't have to worry, at least for now that nothing would keep me occupied and able to hide these feelings. When we're outside the trees, killdeer, nocturnal creatures will and can keep my mind occupied, and if not I always can go on a quick drive to get my mind off her if she doesn't mind. But how could I just leave her out there?'_

All of a sudden, he realizes she will be thinking of that guy Bo and that she may talk about him and reveal her feelings for him. '_Just great! I have to sit with the girl my spark has longed to be with since first knowledge of a girl being captured. And now I have to listen about her loving another guy. I knew she needed a shoulder to cry on, that's why you volunteered to be that shoulder and maybe more in time. But how can I sit there and listen to that? How could she even feel for me after all this?'_

He heard her take in a breath and sigh with joy. This came to his mind that some smell is out there that she must love, unless she was taking in the fresh air afraid she would never breathe it again. _No. !hat smile on her face and look in her eye's says otherwise. It's the look of delight and joy of something, but what?_

Scanning the local surroundings for at least half a mile away, he gets several readings of flowers but none large enough or close enough to be smelled in the cave.

Finally, he decides to ask, "What is it that you like or you are enjoying the smell of?"

Startled by the question (for they were in silence for so long) she jumped back. The smell of evergreens took her back home and to the Island, she just had memories that made her smile when she smelled the sweet evergreen tree smell. Finally she spoke up. "Oh, um, it's nothing much, just the evergreen smell. My home state is known as the Evergreen State and at least on the West side of the Mountains there everywhere. I grew up around evergreens and love the smell. I guess the smell reminds me of my childhood, when I was innocent and young playing with friends hide and seek, tag, cops and robbers, mafia, or at least something in the woods and playing in forts and stuff. It's just how I grew up, and I always feel safe and at home with the smell."

She paused for a few seconds. "Well actually the one smell that makes me feel the most safe is the smell of baking as my mom, dad, and I all cook really well and so I have grown to love that smell but it's like the third favorite or third safe feeling smell." Pausing again. "Well, then my second safe feeling smell is mixed from lavender, sage, a couple different kinds of flowers and other thing, then the smell of the beach or salt water and cut grass. Well I have two that are the most comfortable to me, one is the smell of Chlorine since it reminds me of the spa. Then the other one is the most beautiful rose to me. It comes out in several different colors, never looking the same as the other. To me it's a rose that symbolizes life, people, and ones personality and it's called the Disneyland rose. But its scent is to die for, its such a beautiful and strong scent!"

"Wow! So that smell relaxes you?"

"Yes. it reminds me of home."

_I know a way to make her feel at home! I'll just make her some natural scents of her favorite items, but with Red's help, of course. Ok, maybe Red does the work and I get the items that would make her happy. I like seeing that sweet smile. I can only hope she would someday aim the smile at me._

_Oh, finally were outside…_

_Were outside! No! No! How can I keep from telling her my feelings? I'm only going to be ruining her already horrid night! I can't focus on other things. Why can't I focus on anything but her? Ugh, you stupid bot! Think of her another day! Your stupid spark likes a girl you barely know and she just lost her life and loved one so quit it…_

A cough brought him out of his thinking process and he looks down to see some blood on her hand and her body seems a bit whiter than usual.

"Are…are you ok? You just coughed up blood."

Ell heard his question but tried to think of what to say, if not avoid his question and act as if things were normal. She was scared to death about coughing up blood. The last person she knew to cough up blood was her Nana once on a couch, and that was weeks before she died. She didn't want to think she was going to die yet, but wanted to light a candle for Bo now, then maybe she would ask if she could be looked at tonight rather than the morning. She didn't want to feel like she was going to die.

"Um, uh yeah…yeah I'm fine, no worries."

"That doesn't sound like no worries."

"I'm serious."

"Ellaina Summers Dunn, That's the worst lie I've heard in a stellar cycle."

"Huh, fine, it could mean several things. It's just my Nana. Before she died, she had coughed up blood several times and several weeks before. I don't want to worry now! All I want to do is light the candle for him and then go back." She said, kinda angered that he figured her out so easily. "And don't call me by my full name like I'm some kid! I'm a young adult, not a child being scolded!"

"Whoa! Sorry miss cranky pants."

"What did you call me?"

"Geez, who knew a girl could be so feisty! I'm only having fun!"

"Huh, I know, it's just been a long day. My emotions aren't right. If anything my emotions are like a pregnant woman."

Hot Shot chuckled. "That can happen." She sat down on the ground.

"Can I have the candle and match please?" Ellaina held her hands out as Hot Shot dug around in his sub space.

"Here you go. So are you going to sit here in silence, talk about him or what?"

"I don't know, we'll see. It'll be whatever I feel like doing." Pausing for a second thinking. "Knowing me, I'm probably just going to sing a song or two then maybe talk about things. I didn't know him as well even if I would have run off with him. He was extremely cute and my mom approved of him, always asking me if I had gotten together with him yet. It's funny how parents are always trying to set their children up. My mom…well its funny how she tried several times and it's never worked out. Maybe I'm supposed find Mr. Right on my own without her or dad's say. It's actually always felt like that to me."

She sighed deeply. "Hey, do Autobots have parents?"

"Yeah. Babies are usually called sparklings. They're born just like human babies, except carried in the spark. Transformers can also be built kinda like the lab babies they do here, but they put them in the mother unlike Transformers, who can be built and don't need a parent except to teach them. But most of us have parents."

"Not to pry into your personal life, but what are your parents like."

"Well, my mom is very sweet. She was a neutral from Telacross and her name's Sheriawise. My dad, he was a Autobot soldier, kinda like me, and his name was Streats. he was killed in the war, but I'm glad to have known him as a sparkling. Mom ran back home after his death to finish raising me, but she couldn't keep me from joining the war. She's now back on Telacross waiting for the end of this blasted war. What are your parents like?"

"My parents, well my dad's a traditional Christian and mom is somewhat, but kinda not. She's more outgoing, but he can be very outgoing at times. Both were born in Washington, but my mom's an Asthmatic so her family at the time had few options and had to move to California. She went back to Washington after her first marriage, and years later met dad. Both of them love music so that's what I grew up around. He works at a radio station so that's also why mom did work. But due to several things she decided to become a stay at home mom."

"Wow! That's a lot."

"Yeah. I wish they were my true parents."

"Wait! What do you mean?"

"I was adopted from birth. I never knew my biological parents. All I know is I got ADD and short term memory from my biological mom and possibly my dad. Then my parents both cheated on their spouses…um, and I have older siblings and a younger sister on one side, and a older sister on the other. That, and that both my parents were best friends since childhood."

"Wow! That's interesting."

"Yeah. I look so much like my parents, though I wish I was their real child. I don't count my biological parents as my true parents." She sat the candle down and leaned over it as she lit the match, taking several swishes before it actually lit up. She gently moved it to the wick and lit the candle aglow before shaking her hand to blow out the match and laid it in a little puddle nearby just in case. Hot Shot sat down against a rock wall, leaning his back on it. He was very comfortable for some weird reason. She looked up at the stars."They're beautiful tonight, almost heavenly."

"Yeah I.." He was about to say he guessed, but somehow the look of Ellaina in the glow of the candle and the look of the stars above told him so. He thought the woman before him was an angel herself. He had never noticed it before, but it was like heaven and earth were one tonight and he, for the first time in a long time, looked at the stars and saw beauty. He looked down at Ellaina to see she was smiling up at him and he saw the stars in her eyes, making them even more beautiful. He could not help but say, "Yeah, they are. So are the stars in your eyes"

She chuckled a little at this as tears floated down her eyes, but she didn't protest his words nor make any sort of move against them. She simply sat right near his hips, grabbing what she could reach from her sitting position she gently laid a hand on his leg and that's all she did.

He noticed the gentle flow of tears and couldn't help but move his hand and draw a finger over her cheeks to wipe away the tears. By this move, she stopped and the gentle hiccupping crying she had that he hadn't noticed until that moment stopped. The two just stared at each other as his finger stayed on her cheek holding it still. They just sat there for a minute staring into each other's eyes, well that is, she stared into his optics and he stared into her eyes.

"I thought you said he didn't want you crying anymore tears for him."

"He did and I wasn't."

"Then what were you?"

"I'm not sure exactly. Maybe it has to do with what you said, but not in that way. It was just something that I don't know. I don't think I've felt the things I did before by the word you said in a long time." She kindly and breathlessly said, her voice sounded too heavenly that any living, even breathing creature, in ear shot to her voice would hear heaven's song or angel trapped in her sweet rose blossom lips. She moved his finger off her check and pushed it towards the ground. He thought she was pushing it away, but instead she rested it on the ground and held it with her small hands. She looked to the sky and looked as if she was in deep thought and sighed heavenly. "It's hard not to cry for him, no matter how he wouldn't want it. It's hard not to."

And with that she started crying away from Hot Shot and quietly sang a heavenly beautiful song.

_There are places I remember_

_All through my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some are gone and some remain_

She began crying over the fact that he could have been her lover, if not a man who was as good as a friend that she barely knew.

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life, I loved them all_

Hot Shot couldn't help thinking how this reflected her life as well as the life she had to leave behind to be protected from being a hostage. He felt worst for her and his spark ached, knowing the pain she was suddenly going through; he could feel it more so in the song.

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one that compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For the People and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_Do do do do do do_

_Do do do do do do_

_Ba bada ba bada babada ba_

_Ba daba daba dab a daba ba bad a ba bada bada ba ba da_

_Do do do do_

_Do do do do_

_Do do_

_DO do do dodo_

_Do do do_

_Do do do_

_do_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection _

_For People and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

_In my life I love you more_

By now Hot Shot couldn't help but pick Ell up and hold her to his chest, trying to comfort her uncontrollable sobs. "I still can't believe he's gone," She said quietly. And that was all she said through the sobs.

Ellaina actually was becoming quite comfortable with him holding her and his hug. She loved how she could hear the sound of his heart or whatever it was that Autobots had for hearts. Where he held her was quiet warm. She could fall asleep like this; something just told her that this was where she belonged at the moment.

Her sobs stopped as she heard something beep.

Hot Shot sat her down for a second knowing that the camera was going to be watching them. He didn't want the Autobots thinking anything by the position they were just in; he knew he could be dead being found like that when she was mourning.

"Hey, it looks like I won't be able to take you on that ride after all."

Ellaina waited for a bit then shrugged her shoulders. "Mm that's fine. I knew something like this would happen, but I don't blame them. After what I went through, there's no surprise it's probably best I don't anyways. Plus, sometimes things like that are better to wait for." She was surprised how bad her voice sounded. She knew she was not all that well and probably had some injuries but her voice sounded so weak even to her.

"They told me that your voice sounded really weak, and that if anything happens to you while we're out here I'm dead. So I'm supposed to bring you in soon. I have to admit, your voice did sound very week there it surprised me."

"Me too. I guess I'm not as healthy as I thought."

"I guess not." He chuckled but looked at her with concern.

"I think I want to stay just for a few minutes. A last goodbye maybe one more song."

He nodded his head. "Was that last song about you or him?" He asked her.

"Both. We both lost everything but it was his life that was lost, not mine. But my life is almost like I was dead. I mean the life I left behind, but I'm used to new starts. I've done it before and that's what happens in college so it's nothing, much."

They both quietly look at the stars, however Hot Shot noticed her shiver from the cold. Actually, he could tell the weather wasn't that cold and knew it must be her body temperature lowered, trying to help her body fight the injuries she may have. Hot Shot opened his compartment and took out the blanket she was asked to bring. He quickly, to her surprise, wrapped it around her if not gently and almost lovingly. She smiled up at him, letting the gleam in her eyes tell him thank you.

She thought of another song; she knew one that she also had learned in her high school choir.

_Walk down that lonesome road all by yourself_

_Don't turn your head back over your shoulder_

_And only stop to rest yourself when the silver moon_

_Is shining high above the tree's_

_If I had stopped to listen once or twice_

_If I had closed my mouth and opened my eyes_

_If I had cooled my head and warmed my heart_

_I'd not be on this road tonight_

_Carry on,_

_Never mind feeling sorry for yourself_

_It doesn't save you from your troubled mind_

_Walk down that lonesome road all by yourself_

_Don't turn your head back over your shoulder_

_And only stop to rest yourself when the silver moon,_

_Is shining high above the trees_

Ellaina allowed her tears to fall down her face again. "Hot Shot, thanks for that hug earlier. Is it alright if we hug again? I really need some comfort at the moment."

"Yeah, sure. Anything to make you feel better, Ellaina." Inside his spark was beating fast. He couldn't believe she enjoyed that hug earlier that came out of nowhere, but he didn't show his emotions.

He picked her up and held her along his chest as she rested against it. With a sigh and smile they just sit there and listen to the night.

"I think I'll save the talking of memories till the funeral, if I'm able to go or at least till I can visit his grave."

"Anything you wish." He sighed, feeling as comfortable as she and him were like this just felt right.

Moments passed until she started shivering, her body was turning whiter.

Moments later she shivered again and stated, "I'm…I'm so cold…it's freezing out."

"It's not that cold from what I'm reading." He laughed, but something isn't right.

Suddenly her body slid a little before he caught it. What he saw took him by surprise. He couldn't believe her body was ghostly white, her lips were a purple tint, she was still breathing but barely, and her body was colder than it should've be. He scanned her, only to have dread cross his face. He may not be any doctor but he knew one thing for sure; she was dying in his arms from injuries he didn't know. All he could do was jump up and rush into the base before it was too late, if it already was too late to save her.

* * *

><p><em>What will the fate be of the young girl Ellaina, what will happen to her now that she's lost everything and now may even lose her own life. Stay tuned<em>

_Next chapter will be examining the Decepticons when they came back that night in particularly Starscream and Alexis, it will not go so well when she hears he had to order a boy to be killed. So stay tuned._

_As for what will happen to Ell, you will have to wait till the following chapter I'm not saying a word…_

_Also look forward to hearing what the Autobots discus once Hot Shot and Ellaina are out of the room it will get pretty interesting. As well as tears still over their lost friends but you know how that goes._

_Hope you enjoyed please REVIEW, FAVORITE, SUBSCRIBE, OR SEND A MESSAGE WITH ANY IDEAS OR THINGS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THIS STORY… Till next time fare well!_

_I promise the next chapter will be up sooner then this one. Have a great day :)_


End file.
